For the First Time
by FandomLover98
Summary: There is something eerily familiar about Dimitri Belikov. He's captured Rose Hathaway's attention since the minute she stepped foot at St. Vladimir boarding school. Why does it feel like she's seen him before? And why is he going out of his way to have nothing to do with her? R&R. AU. Contains language. Fallen by Lauren Kate inspired.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is inspired by Fallen by Lauren Kate. The basic plot of this story is her , I just put my little twist in it. I might use some direct quotes from the book but the credit goes to her. Also the characters belong to Richelle Mead from the Vampire Academy series. So rights go to them.(:**

**London, England**

**March 1870**

He softly sets the piece of charcoal aside on the table and lifts the paper up at a distance to see his progress. It was difficult to draw her without her being in front of him. Ever since he first arrived in England he's made sure to keep her away at a safe distance.

_Maybe it won't happen this time. _

_Hopefully it won't._

He thought.

She would come up to him everyday. She would always find some excuse to be near him. She was getting to close, that is why he was leaving the next morning. He thought about where he should go.

_Peru? India? Maybe even back to America._

He sighed and set the paper down on the table. Leaning over he picked up his tea and took a sip. He felt a familiar warmness spread through his body and he instantly knew it wasn't the tea.

_Her._

Whenever she was near heat coursed through his body, he didn't need turn around he knew she was there.

He stood up from his chair and turned around to face her.

Her dark brown almost black hair had fallen out from its braid. She was dressed in a simple white nightgown. He quickly glanced down to see she was barefoot.

How did he not here her come in?

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" he asks.

"Your door was unlocked",she whispers," I couldn't fall asleep. I thought I should come and talk to you-" she stops to collect her thoughts," Is that your trunk outside? Are you going someplace?"

He could not lie to her and say no. But he could not tell her the truth it will make it worse.

He stood quite thinking of how to respond when she spoke up again," I-is this me? Where you drawing me?" she asks picking up the picture he was previously working on.

"Honey." he responds," Warm honey and milk. It'll help you sleep."

She looks up at him startled," How did you know that? My mother used to give it to me as a child."

He shrugs and turns his back towards her. He wanted to tell her how he knew. Every nerve in his body was urging him to tell her, yet he refrained. She would never know how many night he gave her that very drink and held her till she fell asleep.

She laid a hand on his shoulder causing him to gasp. It was the first time they had touched in the life, the first touch always left him breathless.

"You never answered my question," she said," Are you leaving?"

He nods.

"Take me with you." she whispers.

He takes a step away," No, If you care for me at all you will leave now." he says harshly.

"If I care for you?" she whispers," I love-"

"Don't" he threatens.

"I have to say it. I-I love you. You can't leave now. If you leave-"

"If I leave, I save your life." He said.

It was not up for discussion, he had to leave. If he stayed the past would only repeat itself, like it has so many times before. If he stayed he would only end up torturing the both over and over again.

She grabbed his hand in hers and placed it over her heart. He felt the thin, soft, cotton material beneath his fingers. Her heart was speeding. And just like that any form of self-control he previously obtained started to disintegrate. He was about to take her in his arms when she abruptly pulled away.

The look in her eye, he has seen so many times before.

_Was it too late?_

She looked back up at him and took a step closer.

"I might be mad but it feels as if we have been here before." she whispers.

_It was too late._

This was his chance for this life. The familiar look in her eyes gave it away. It will all end soon, very soon. So he did the only thing he has been craving to do for weeks now.

He pulled her in his arms and smashed his lips to her.

They immediately melted into each other. Pressing themselves as close to the other as possible. He felt himself become light-headed but he couldn't pull away, not just yet. This was his only chance till he had to bear another 17 gruesome years till they crossed paths again.

The fire between them grew hotter and hotter.

Then the room began to shake.

She didn't know, didn't understand what was happening. She was so captivated with this kiss that the world just fell away from her.

He was the only one that knew what was to happen.

He was the only one that endured this pain.

He slowly pulled back and recognition crossed her face.

She knew.

Everything.

Then there was nothing, at all.

She was gone again.

**Review, Review, Review!Did you like? Let me know if I should continue this story! Also for those of you who have read my previous story, A Forbidden Love, you know that I let you guys vote for which story you wanted me to write. This story came in at number two, the story that came in as number one was Rose and Dimitri in high school, Dimitri is moroi and Rose is his guardian. I didn't do that one because unlike this one I didn't have much planned for it yet, I have the basic plot but not much. So I decided to try this story first while I brainstorm for that one. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" The attendant called.

I shot up from my seat and walked to the desk.

"It's Rose." I said simply.

"Here's your key you're in room B3 in the girls dorm." she said ignoring my question.

"Um-where is that?" I ask.

She looks slightly annoyed but then looks around the office. Right at that moment a girl walks in.

"Lissa! Can you show Rose here to the girls dorm." she says.

The girl nods,"Wait what about my bags?" I ask her.

"Oh, they're already in your room." she says.

I nod and follow her down the hall. The girl, Lissa, had medium length blonde hair and jade green eyes.

"So what you in for?" I ask.

"Do I have to be here for something? Can't I just attend this school to learn?" she asks sarcastically.

I laugh," I would say yes if this wasn't one of the most prestigious schools for troubled teens."

She shrugs," Doctors diagnosed me as a klepto."

"Are you?" I ask.

"A klepto? No." she says.

"What about you? What are you in for?" she asks.

"apparently I'm a pyromaniac." I say looking away. I didn't like talking about this.

"Why? You light someone on fire?" she says laughing.

When I don't say anything her laughing died down.

"Holy Shit. You did?"

I didn't like getting into this but I didn't want her to think I lit someone on fire.

"No uh- this summer, in my old boarding school, I um" I take a deep breath," I was dating this guy, Jesse, and one night we went to a party in one of the dorms. We decided to go for a walk afterwards. He-uh- we kissed and the next thing I know he was on fire. I have absolutely no idea how it happened. He smoked so I assumed he probably lit himself on accident with a bud or something but the police thought it was me. They thought I lit him on fire."

Lissa was quiet for a second," Is he dead?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"How were you not charged with anything?" she says.

I shrug," My parents took care of it so I don't really know. All I know is that I have to go here, I have to see the counselor once a week, and that I was diagnosed as a pyromaniac."

She nods," Well if it makes you feel any better you're not the only pyro in this school." I laugh at that, there's probably potential murders in this school let alone other pyromaniac.

We walk out of the main building and into the courtyard.

"We only have about 30 minutes till class starts, you should change into something more presentable." she says pointing at my clothes.

I had to wake up at 1:30 to take my plane from Florida to Montana, I was way to lazy to put any effort into my outfit so I had on sweat pants, a sweater, converse, and my hair was up in a messy bun.

"I must look like a bum to anyone who's already seen me." I say laughing.

She shakes her head and was about to say something when someone spoke else spoke, "Nah, in fact you look sexy as hell."

I turn around to the building were the voice came from, it was the boys dorm.

A figure stepped out of the shadows,"What do you want Adrian?" Lissa says.

I study him and see that they had the same jade green eyes," Are you guys related?" I ask Lissa.

"Um- yeah we're cousins, but we're not particularly close." she says.

He walks up to us and smiles at me,"I'm Adrian."

I nod,"Rose."

"Well Rose you should be hurrying along now classes start in 25."

Lissa grabs my arm and pulls me away from him and to the girls dorm.

"Why don't you like your cousin?" I ask her curiously.

She takes a second to reply,"He's bad new Rose. Whatever you do don't get involved with him."

"_You've made that mistake before."_, She mumbles under her breath.

I've made that mistake before? I don't even know the guy.

We get to my room and sure enough my bags were already there.

"What should I wear?" I ask unzipping my bag.

She gets down on her knees beside me and pulls out an outift. It was a jean shirt, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I changed and quickly painted my nails red to add some color to the outfit. I took my hair down from the bun so know it flowed in loose curls till my waist. Since I didn't put any makeup on this morning I put some mascarra on and red lipstick.

When I'm done I pick up my mint colored jansport backbag and follow Lissa out the door. We quickly pass by her room so she can get her bag and then we go down to the courtyard.

From the courtyard was right outside the main school building. It was packed with people. Lissa and I sit down on one of the benches and wait for the bell.

I look around and notice that a good 80% of these people looked mentally disturbed. On one side of the courtyard I saw a girl put on black lipstick.

"Goth." Lissa whispers.

I nod and look on the other side of the courtyard. There was a group of guys huddled together passing around what looked like a cigarette, I know what it really was though.

"Crackheads." Lissa says.

I laugh," You do know your cousin is in that group." I say pointing at Adrian.

She nods," Crackhead" she repeats.

Which only makes me laugh more untill I saw him.

Across the courtyard, he was leaning against a tree arms crossed over his chest.

_He's gorgeous._

He has dark hair that came and inch above her shoulders, tan skin, and is really tall 6'6, 6'7 probably.

For a split second I could picture myself wrapped in his arms. I quickly shook her head. _That's impossible, I don't even know this guy._

He was talking to a guy almost as tall as him. He had dark black hair and blue eyes.

"So it seems Dimitri Belikov has attracted your attention." Lissa says bringing me out of my haze.

I look up and see her looking at the guy standing next to him.

"Well it looks like someone else got your attention." I say.

She blushes and looks away,"Chrisitan Ozera, fellow pyromaniac." she says after composing herself.

I nod and look back at Dimitri. He looks up and catches my gaze. His eyes visibly widened. His eyes are a deep chocolate-brown and he looks so familiar.

I recognize him from somewhere. I can't put my finger on it, but I know him.

He smiles a full smile at me and warmth spread through my entire body. My lips started to turn up into a smile when he raised his hand up in the air.

And flipped me off.

My breath catches in my throat and I look down at my feet.

How embarrassing! He probably thinks I'm a freak or something.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asks.

"Nothing." I say right as the bell rang.

I get up and follow Lissa inside the building. She was trying to tell me to meet up with her at lunch since we don't share any classes together. But I honestly wasn't listening to her. I was thinking about him, Dimitri. At first I wanted to talk to him, it feels like I've seen him before. But now all I want to know is what the hell is his problem?

I started to get pushed into the building by the crowds of people. I took one last glance back. His face was emotionless but there was no denying it, he was watching her leave.

**Please Review! 5 reviews to continue this story please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to say a BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

I walk into my first class and see that it's a mess. The tables look unstable, the floor is dirty, and the walls had graffiti all over them. I look around and saw Adrian and his friends were taking one last drag of their cigarettes before tossing them out the window.

I take a couple more steps in and see Lissa sitting in the second row. I smile and start to make my way towards her when I notice that she was talking to someone. Sitting beside her was the guy Dimitri was laughing with earlier. Christian! That's his name. They looked like they were having a really interested conversation. I catch her eye and she opens her mouth probably to invite me to their conversation when I wave her off with a smile.

I sit down in the front row. The bell rang and people started sitting down at the tables. I hear someone sit down beside me. I look up and see a blonde girl smiling at me.

"Hi, I'm Sydney." She sort of looked like Lissa they both had blonde hair, fair skin, and had this angelic quality to them. Only difference was that Sydney had gold-colored eyes.

I smile back,"I'm Rose."

"You're new right?" she asks.

I nod.

"I saw you this morning in the front office getting your schedule." she says.

"Oh, your new too?" I ask. The only people in the front office this morning were people transferring to the school.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asks.

I shrug," I assumed." Truth is Sydney didn't really look like she belonged in this school. I'm positive that the majority of the people who go here have a parole officer.

Before she can continue the conversation a man walked to the front of the class.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Alto and I'm going to be your American History teacher."

The class dragged on till I was counting down the seconds for the bell to ring. A crumbled piece of paper landed on my deck. I turned around to see who threw it, Lissa smiled and winked at me.

I uncrumpled the paper.

_Don't look to excited. We have to stay in this same class for four hours._

I groaned loader than I meant to earning myself the attention of the entire class and the teacher.

"Miss. Hathaway what is it that you have there." he asks snatching the note out of my hands.

"A note." he says," Want to tell me who wrote this?" he asks.

I couldn't rat Lissa out! So I just shake my head.

He raises an eyebrow," You know since it is you first day I was planning on being lenient but since you wont own up you and Miss. Dragomir will be serving detention tomorrow morning." he says.

"Wait how do you know it was me?" Lissa asks confused.

"Miss. Dragomir I've been your teacher for almost 5 years now. I can tell your handwriting." Lissa crosses her arms over her chest and huffs.

Lissa's been stuck in this hell hole for 5 years now? That sucks.

"Now, back to the lesson." Mr. Alto says.

After sitting in the same chair for four long hours my ass was numb.

"I wonder what's for lunch today." Lissa said.

"Hey you never told me what you and Christian were talking about." I say

"Oh", she blushes,"nothing specifically just random things."

I nod.

We walk inside the cafeteria and see that its pack full. Lissa leads me to the lunch line where they were serving chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes. We grabbed our food and looked around for somewhere to sit.

While looking my eyes landed on the familiar brown hair. My eyes drifted down and took in his face. And just like that the memory of him flicking me off instantly went away.

_Should I sit with him? I should just go up to him and talk! Would he say no If I asked to sit with him? Maybe we have some classes together! We could talk then!_

Wait! This is the guy who flicked me off, why the hell would I want to sit let alone talk to him! Anyways I wouldn't want to take the chance of him flicking me off a second time.

"Damn," Lissa muttered beside me," He looks pretty considerate on those nuggets."

I laughed, she was right he was staring at the nuggets like it was his world. I stop laughing, he looked like he was trying to hard to concentrate on the nuggets. He was concentrating way to hard, more than normal.

I raise an eyebrow and in that moment his eyes go straight to mine. It takes less than a second for him to go back to concentrating intensely on the nuggets.

My eyes drift beside him to Christian who's laughing his ass off...and starring right at me.

Shit! I was looking for too long! That most be the reason. Dimitri takes his eyes off the nuggets, punches Christian's arm, and goes back to the nuggets. Again.

Despite Dimitri hitting him, which looked really painful, Christian continued laughing he looks back up at me and winks. Creep.

Lissa grabs my arm and leads me to a table. But right before we make it a black-haired blue-eyed girl steps in front of us.

"Who are you?" she asks in a nasty tone.

I narrow my eyes,"Rose, I'm new."

"Well 'Rose, I'm new' why where you staring at Dimitri?" she asks, venom in her voice.

Shit, I knew I was staring to long.

"I-I wasn't starring." I stutter.

She laughs harshly," Please half the school saw you, Let me give you some advice new girl. Dimitri doesn't like you and that's fucking obvious. In fact it seems like he's going out of his way to not be near you. You freaked him out so bad that after your little starring fest he ran out of the cafeteria. So why don't you not act like a fucking creep." she says and walks away.

"Don't listen to her Rose she's a bitch." Lissa says trying to reassure me.

"Who is she anyways?" I ask.

"Tasha Ozera. Don't take anything she says personal she just likes Dimitri. but he never gives her the time of day." I nod feeling slightly better.

We both sit down and eat our food. When we finish Lissa goes to talk with her other friends. She told me that I wasn't suppose to leave the cafeteria untill the bell ran but I really needed to use the bathroom.

I snuck out without any teacher knowing and practically ran to the bathroom. I ran into someone on my way,"I'm so sorry!" I say.

I look up and see a redhead guy.

"You know you aren't supposed to be out in the halls without a pass." he says

"I-um-I just." I stutter.

He laughs," I'm just kidding."

I make a relieved sigh and smile,"I'm Rose." I say

He smiles,"I'm Mason." he says,"Where you going? Running away on your first day?" he asks.

I shake my head,"I-uh needed to use the bathroom."

"Oh, well don't let me stand in your way", he says moving aside.

"Oh no it's okay." I say

He nods,"So is the change of weather too much for you Florida girl?" he asks laughing.

I stare at him blankly," How'd you know I'm from Florida?" I ask.

He shrugs,"I read your file."

I give him a dead-panned look," Don't worry I'm not creeping on you or anything. I work in the front office as a TA. I'm probably the only person they trust in there."

I raise an eyebrow,"Why would they only trust you."

"Well for starters I'm probably one of the few kids in here who has never been in Juvie. Also my dad is the principle so yeah."

We continue talking and before I knew it the bell rang.

I then realize I never got the chance to go to the bathroom and now I have to endure 2 more hours of sitting in the same chair.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

My day today can be explained in one simple word, exhausting. After school officially ended I had to go back to all my previous classes and talk to my teachers. It wasn't cause I did something wrong or anything like that. But because I did transfer two months into the school year they had to catch me up on what the other students were learning.

All the teachers went over the same thing. They told me about the curriculum, what they expected of me, they showed me the syllabus, and lastly they told me to pick up all my textbooks at the library.

By the time I actually left the school building it was 7:30 and dark outside. I want nothing more than to run to my dorm and jump into my bed. But I had to go pick up 6 textbooks from the library.

Problem is I have absolutely no idea where the library is and it seems like everyone visibly disappeared from the campus. Walking around I see no one at all and it's actually scary as hell.

I guess they were all somewhere partying, that happened all that time at my old boarding school. We always hung out by the beach and had bonfires, though I really don't see any of these psychopaths sitting around the campfire holding hands singing Kumbaya.

Somehow looking for the library I ended up in the boys dorm. I was about to turn around and walk out when someone called out from one of the rooms.

"Watcha' doing here?"

I turn around and see Christian.

"I'm looking for the library." I say.

"Well you're not going to find it here, it's on the other side of campus." he says.

"Oh, okay." I say about to turn around and leave.

"You know you should ask about the historic section," he says with a glint of excitement in his eyes," I've heard that they have some pretty interesting things there."

"Thanks." I say gratefully.

Maybe he wasn't so bad. He looked genuinely nice. The only thing that was a little weird was when he recommended the historic section. He looked, I don't know, excited? Like he knew something was about to happen, like he was planning something.

When I get to the east wing I push open the large wooden double doors. The smell off books was something I always took comfort in. Looking around I see rows after rows off books, some shelves were so high up there was ladders. Never in my life have I seen so many books and I already know that this is going to be one of my favorite places in the school.

Finally I found some people, other than Christian. Some students were studying, others having a quiet conversation. I walk to the main desk in the middle of the library. Behind it sat an old man, that sort of reminded me of my grandfather.

He looks up from a book and sees me.

"Hello", he says smiling,"Can I help you find something?"

I smile and look down at nameplate. Victor Dashkov.

"Um-yeah, I'm new and my teachers wanted me to pick up my textbooks." I say.

"Ah-yes may I have your class schedule?" he asks.

I nod and hand it to him. He looks at it and then walks to a bookshelf behind his desk. He pulls out textbook after textbook handing them to me. By the time he gave me the last book I had a pile up to my chin.

"You're in my Bible class? I didn't see you there today." he says.

I had to pick an elective for last period but since I started school late all the good electives were filled. My only option was between Bible class or student staff, which basically meant I'd be a janitor. And in all honestly Bible wouldn't be too bad. I'm not really a religious person but it wouldn't hurt to learn about it.

"Yeah, I signed up today so I had a study hall instead. I'll be in class tomorrow though."

He nods,"Well is that all you need?"

"Actually can you show me to the historic section?" I ask.

He smiles nicely and points to the left," All the way at the end."

I nod,"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he says looking down at my schedule and then handing it back to me," It was nice to meet you Rose."

He walks to his desk and goes back to his book.

I walk down the rows of books, and my hands started cramping up. How the hell was I going to walk with all these books back to my room if I can't even walk to the other side of a room.

When I finally reach the historic section I bend over and put the books on the floor in a neat pile. A warm feeling spread throughout my body, and I suddenly had a strange urge to look up. I do just that and my eyes fall on him, Dimitri.

He had his back to me and was sitting down at a table. The sleeves to his plaid shirt were bunched up above his elbows and he was hunched over the desk writing something. No, drawing something. I don't know why but I had a really weird feeling that he was drawing me. I move behind a bookcase to get a better look and instantly gasp.

I cup a hand over my mouth and crouch down behind the bookcase praying to God that he didn't hear me. Why the hell does he decide to look up right when I was looking at him. He scared the shit out of me, for a second there I thought he saw me.

I look back up and see him drawing again.

The way he looked though... it reminded me of last night. In my dream I had an old long dress, my hair was pulled back into a braid. I was sneaking around behind a boy. And just like Dimitri he was hunched over drawing me. I never saw his face though, my parents woke me up to catch my plane for this place.

He looked up again to focus on the window, now I could see what he was drawing. I huff quietly and my shoulders slump. He was drawing a landscape. I look up at the window and see that he's drawing his view of the cemetery.

Wait! Cemetery!? This place is freaking creepy. Why the hell do they have a cemetery at a school?

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and look back at his landscape.

I'm insane to even think that he would be drawing me. He wouldn't flip a girl off and the go draw her.

I stand up and accidentally knock over my textbooks.

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri asks back still to me. He closes his sketchbook and turns to face me. Well at least he didn't look angry, he looked exhausted. Like he was tired off something. Probably me off stalking him.

"Someone told me to check out the historic section." I say.

"Then go check out the books." he says turning back around and reopening his sketchbook.

_Damn it, he probably thinks I was checking him out instead._

_Well I was.._

Never in my life have I been more embarrassed than today. Dimitri has this way of making me feel like an idiot. And it was starting to piss me off.

Sensing that I haven't left yet Dimitri looks back up at me.

"Do you like being stalked?" he asks.

My mouth falls open," I wasn't stalking you!"

He gives me a 'sure you weren't' face.

Maybe i should just tell him that Christian told me to check out this place and that I saw him drawing something and got curious.

I was about to say something when it clicked together. Christian! He set this up. He knew Dimitri would be here. No wonder he told me to come her. God, does he think I'm obsessed with him or something? He probably wanted me to scare Dimitri into thinking I was a stalker. Which was working.

"Look-" I start.

"I came here to get away from everything and if you're not leaving then I will." he says getting up with his sketchbook.

He walks past me and our shoulders brush against each other. Even though we barely touched, even though we had layers of clothes on top, I felt electricity shoot up my arm and throughout my body.

Dimitri stood still. Did he feel it too? He must have or else he wouldn't be starring at me the way he is. I open my mouth about to apologize. But before I could say anything he was speed walking out of the library.

I run a hand through my hair and look down at my pile of books. Well back to the real problem.

How was I going to take these books across the campus to my dorm?

**5 reviews for the next chapter please(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I have many people asking if I'm copying this story right out of Fallen and I can assure you I'm not. Like I said before this story is Fallen by Lauren Kate inspired so there will be many similarities. But I am putting my twist in it. I might be following the story line but I'm putting my own dialogue, thoughts, and scenes. So I am not copying this straight from the book. If you have read the books then I'll tell you right now that the shadows(announcers) Luce sees won't be in this story and I'm changing the ending as well. There will also be minor details that I'm changing because it is my own twist on the story. If you don't like how I'm writing this story than please don't read it and then accuse me of plagiarism because I can assure you that's not what I'm doing. For those who do like this story and where it is going, Enjoy!(:**

"Rose.", Someone says shaking me,"Wake up."

"Go away." I mumble covering my head with a pillow.

"Rose! Get up!" I peak an eye open and see Lissa.

"How'd you get in my room?" I ask with my head still under the pillow.

"Your door was unlocked, are you going to get up?" she asks.

"No." I say simply pulling the covers over my head.

"We're going to be late!" Lissa says shaking me more.

"Late for what?" I ask.

"Detention!" she replies

"What!" I shoot up and look outside my window. Turning back to Lissa I narrow my eyes," Haha, very funny. It's the middle of the night Liss."

She shakes her head," No Rose it's 4:55. We're supposed to be in detention by 5 now get up!"

I jump off my bed and run to my suitcase, which was still unpacked," Who the hell has detention at five in the morning!" I yell aggravated.

"We do now get dressed we have to be at the cemetery in five minutes." she says.

"The cemetery?" I ask pulling on a pair of skinny jeans.

"Yeah that's where we're serving detention." Of course, what did I expect out of this school other than to have detention at a cemetery. I pull on an over-sized knitted sweater and ridding boots.I turn to look at the mirror and see that my hair was a mess. I quickly brush it out into soft waves and brush my teeth before following Lissa out the door.

"How much time do we have?" I ask.

"1 minute!" she says

We start running since the cemetery is behind the library which is on the other side of the campus. I finally see the iron gate to the cemetery and a group of what looked like four people.

I stop running right in front of Mr. Alto, who looked pissed.

"Miss. Hathaway you're late." he says, arms crossed over his chest.

"Look I'm really sorry-" I start but then Lissa finally catched up. If the situation wasn't so serious I'd probably be laughing right now. Lissa was hunched over, hands on her knees, huffing and panting like she ran a marathon.

"How" huff "are" huff "you" huff "not" huff " tired?", she asks huffing between every word.

I shrug," You're not" huff "even" huff "breaking a" huff "sweat!" she says finally starting to control her breathing," Are you in cross" huff "country or something?" she asks.

I open my mouth about to speak but Mr. Alto cut me off," If you girls haven't wasted enough of our time I think we should get started." We all nod and I notice who's in the group. Tasha, Christian, and ... Dimitri.

He was still looking at Lissa still fighting to get air into her lungs and he looked like he was about to laugh. Not a harsh laugh though like a genuine one. He had a small smile on his mouth like he was holding back laughter. His eyes drift up to mine and he still has his small smile tugging on his lips.

He's smiling at me. He's actually smiling! I start to smile back when his face goes blank. Again. I wait for him to flick me off like before but instead he just glares.

I'm so tired off the way he's acting so I just shake my head and roll my eyes.

Mr. Alto pushes open the gate to the cemetery and walks in, everyone following him in a line. He leads us to the middle of the cemetery where there is a pile of rakes on the floor.

"Why do we need rakes?" I ask Lissa quietly.

She gives me an 'are you serious' look and said," To rake the leaves."

"But its fall wouldn't there be leaves on the ground tomorrow anyways." I ask.

She just shrugs.

"Okay partner up." Mr. Alto says.

As soon as the words leave his mouth someone speaks up walking from behind a statue.

"Rose, be my partner?"

I look up and see Adrian walking towards me. He was staring me straight in the eyes and no matter how much I wanted to look away I couldn't pull my gaze from his jade green eyes.

He is only about a foot away from me when Lissa steps in front of me.

"Sorry Adrian, she's my partner." she says.

"Really? I didn't hear you ask." he says with a smirk on his face.

"I don't have to ask she's my friend, it's a rule." he raises an eyebrow.

" A rule?" he says looking at me.

"I-um-I guess." I stutter.

He nods," Well if it's a rule there's not much I can do. I'll catch up with you later though." he says with a wink.

Lissa immediately grabs my hand and drags me to the pile of rakes. She picks up two and hands me one.

"So which statue do you want to clean?" she asks.

I shrug. She leads us to a statue of an angel and I get to work. No more than five minutes later my arms were sore. I'm not a manual labor type of girl. What kind of detention is this anyways! Aren't you suppose to be stuck in a room with some boring ass teacher. In my old school that's what detention was we'd be in a room and write an essay. That's what a normal school does. Well St. Vladimir's is no normal school.

Getting tired I get up and lean against the statue. I brush a strand of hair back from my face and see Dimitri working across from me...with Tasha.

I look away immediately, Lissa catches my eyes and gives me a half-smile that said, 'sorry'.

I look for Mr. Alto and see that he's reading some book by a tree, it looked like he was about to fall asleep. I prop my rake against the statue and walk over to Lissa.

"I thought you said Dimitri didn't like Tasha?" I ask quietly.

She raises an eyebrow and smiles,"Defensive of your man?" I give her a dead pan face.

She visibly hold back laughter and says," He doesn't. But Stan," she says pointing to Mr. Alto," is smart enough to know that he can't put Dimitri and Adrian as partners. So that's why he paired him up with Tasha."

"Wait. Why can't Dimitri and Adrian be partners?" I ask.

Lissa bites her lip and averts her eyes," Um- they just don't get along. They've known each other for a while and um- Adrian likes to get in Dimitri's business a lot."

"In his business? About what?" I press.

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot to tell Christian that he has a fellow pyro at the school. He'll be excited to hear that you're one too! You guys can light stuff together!" she says running to Christian.

Did she really just bypass my question? What type of history do Adrian and Dimitri have? And why doesn't she want to tell me?

I shake my head and turn around to pick up my shovel when I see Tasha sitting on the statue I was working on.

"Stalking Dimitri again?" she asks.

"Wha-No!" I say.

She studies me for a second and then he face falls,"Shit."

"What?", I asked confused.

She hops off the statue and walks to me,"It's too late." she mumbles.

"What's too late?" I ask.

"Look stay away from Dimitri. It won't end well trust me. It never does." she says. Unlike the last time, she seemed sincere. Like she knew something bad was going to happen.

I was about to say something but she turned around and walked away. What the hell!? Can she be anymore cryptic?

I turn back around and see Dimitri walking towards me. Wait! He's walking towards me! Shit, watch him call me a stalker again! He'll find some way of making it seem like I got detention just to be with him.

"What did Tasha tell you?", he asks.

"Um," I mumble thinking of something to say. What can I say?! Uhhhh. Umm? Whenever I start thinking about something really hard I unconscionably crack my fingers. Which is exactly what I was doing right now.

Dimitri places his hands over mine own and pushes them apart," I hate when you do that, you know it's not good for your hands."

I look at him eyebrows furrowed. The way he said it was like he hated when I cracked my fingers specifically. But we only just met.

"Tasha told me to stay away from you." I say simply.

He looks at me shocked, he probably thought I wouldn't actually tell him.

"Are you going to?" he asks walking closer.

I take a step back,"Stay away from you?"

He nods walking closer,"Are you?"

He was close. Too close.

"Probably." I say taking another step my back hitting the statue.

I load groaning noise came from behind me. I look up and see the statue begin to sway from side to side. It started tilting forward, right were Dimitri and I were standing.

I couldn't move. Every nerve in my body was telling me to move out-of-the-way. But I couldn't. And in that moment it didn't really matter. Because before I knew it Dimitri's arm encircled my waist and yanked me down against the platform where that statue previously stood.

I shut my eyes tightly. I hear when the statue finally fall. Opening my eyes I saw that the head off the statue was in the ground, the bottom still on the platform. I turn my head slowly and see Dimitri. We were so close, our noses touched.

My eyes drifted between his eyes and his lips, it seemed like his were doing the same too.

"Roza." he whispers. His lips got closer, If I moved the slightest bit we'd be kissing.

The next thing I know I was being pulled out from beneath the statue.

It was Adrian, he had both hands on my arms inspecting to see if I was hurt,"Are you okay? I saw it tip over but I couldn't get here fast enough."

I nod silently not able to trust my voice. We almost kissed. Dimitri and I almost kissed! I turn my head to look for him and see him getting off the ground. Without a second look at me he turns on his heels and walks to the gate the leads out of the cemetery.

"What happened!" Mr. Alto asks.

"I-I don't know it just fell." I say

He gives me a look that said he didn't believe me and went to inspect the statue.

I stood there in shock. Dimitri just left. Like he could care a rats ass if I was okay or not. But we almost kissed, he had to care, right?

Tasha walks past me to look at the broken statue and I faintly hear her say,

"I told you to stay away from him, bad things always end up happening."

**Please Please Please review! 5 review for the nest chapter.(: **

**I love reading your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me, Rose.", I say leaning against the wall of the phone booth.

"Oh Rose! Abe!Abe! Come here it's Rose!" my mom says.

My dad soon joins in on the other line,"Rose! How's school?" he asks.

"It's good." _Not._

"We have a limited time right? How many minutes do we have?" my mom asks.

I look on top of the phone. In red numbers it said 4.

"Four minutes." I say. Don't people in jail get more time than this?

"Okay, so you got everything settled? How's your dorm? Have you made many friends?"

"Um, yeah I guess so." I say.

"Are your teachers nice?" my dad asks.

"Yes, they're all really nice." _Not._

"That's good."

_Awkward Silence._

"So-um- when can I come home?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" my mom says.

"To stay or visit?" my dad asks.

"To stay."

_More Awkward Silence._

"Well after you graduate." my mom says_._

I almost drop the phone,"What! Why?"

"Rose remember what the judge said it's either this or a psychiatric hospital."

"I'm not crazy." I whisper

"We know that honey." _Liar._

"Okay, when can I visit." I ask.

"We can visit you on parent's day." my mom says.

"No, I mean when can I visit you, in Florida?"

"You can't Rose."

This conversation was getting me seriously frustrated. I sigh and look up at the remaining time.

"Mom, Dad, I got to go my times up." I say

"Oh okay we love you honey bye!"

"Yeah, bye." I say putting the phone back on the hook.

I open the door of the phone booth and run into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

I look up and see the green eyes.

"No problem Rose." Adrian says flashing a smile.

"You're upset." he states," Parents?" he guessed.

I nod.

"Are you guys on good term or bad terms?" he asks.

"Depends on your definition of good term."

He laughs at this," If you ask then I assume your on bad terms.

I shake my head," I'm just pissed that they sent me here, other than that we usually get along."

"You're pissed that they sent you here?!" he asks in mock shock," Who in their right mind would be angry to come to such an amazing place like this?!"

I throw my head back and laugh. Adrian gives me a serious look like he mean what he said. This brings on another round of laughter, Adrian joins me this time.

I turn my head slightly and see Dimitri walking into the school office. He sees me and Adrian doubled over laughing our asses off. His eyes visibly narrow on us. I stop laughing, Adrian realizing something happened followed my gaze to the door.

Dimitri starts walking again and passes by us.

Adrian turns his attention back to me," I'm having a party at my dorm tonight, you should come." he says louder than necessary. I look behind him and see Dimitri staring straight at me, waiting for my answer.

I nod.

_Why not?_

"Sure, I'll be there." I say smiling.

"What are you going to wear?" Lissa asks sitting on my bed.

"Um- this?" I say pointing down to my skinny jeans and t-shirt.

"Ugh Rose!" she yells exasperated.

"What?" I ask laughing at her outburst.

"It's a party!" she says.

"I know." I say.

"Well here when we have a party it's code for dress up! We barley ever do so when there is a party we go all out." she says.

"Ohh okay. What are you going to wear?" I ask.

"Blue summer stroll dress and black pumps!" she says proudly.** [Type Blue summer stroll dress in google images it's the first picture!]**

"Can you pick something for me? I'm too lazy." I say laughing.

She rolls her eyes and walks to my closet. I finally got around to unpacking my suitcases. She pulls out a red casual lace half sleeve party dress, a black belt, and nude pumps.** [Type in red casual lace half sleeve party dress in google images it's the third one.]**

"I'm going to my room to get dressed when I get back you better be ready" she says walking out the door.

I slip on the dress and the shoes. I quickly curl my hair into beach waves. For makeup I just put mascara and chapstick. Just as I finished putting in my pearl earrings Lissa walks in.

I smile,"You look really pretty."

She laughs,"You too."

"We should get going." I say.

She nods and we leave me dorm. On our way we bump into Mason. We were about to walk into the boys dorm but he stops us.

"You guys think you can just walk in?" he asks

"Uh-yeah?"

He points to a camera beside the door.

"Everyone is probably getting in through his window." he says.

"I don't know what room the party is." I say.

"Trust me you don't have to know." he says.

Mason leads us around the building. He opens a window to a room.

"Hello, breaking and entering." Lissa says.

"It's my room." he replies laughing.

He helps us in and then out of the room. We walk down the hall and faintly hear music. But it wasn't coming from the first floor. He points up and then leads us to the staircase. We climb two flight and walk out into the hallway. The hall was filled with people holding red cups, beer.

"Well I'll catch up with you guys later." Mason says leaving us and walking to a group of guys who looked relatively normal.

Lissa and I walk a little further down the hall to a room where the music was coming from. I knock on the door. The door swings open to reveal Adrian.

"Hey, you made it!" he says yelling over the music. He pulls me into a hug, and it actually felt good. Still holding onto him I open my eyes and see Dimitri across the room. He was watching me and Adrian?

Adrian pulls back and looks at Lissa. He nods at her, she just smiles and walks past him to Christian who was waiting in the middle of the room for her.

Soon enough we were all having fun and drinking. Something rings and Christian pulls out a cell phone. I turn to Lissa,"How does he have a phone? They took mine away!"

She laughs,"He knows how to sneak things in. He has friends outside of the place. How'd you think we got the beer?" she asks.

Christian nudges Adrian who was sitting next to me," They brought a keg, it's by the gate. I need help getting it here." Adrian nods and get up.

"I'll be back" he whispers in my ear. I nod and smile. They walk out of the room.

I look around for Lissa and see that she was talking to some other friends. I see a shadow in the corner of my eye, turning my head I see Dimitri sneak out of the room.

Where is he going?

I get up to follow him when Lissa calls me,"Hey, where are you going?" she asks.

"I'm going to look for Mason." I say.

She nods. I turn on my heels and walk out into the hall. Most of the people either went into Adrian's room or to their own because the hall was almost empty, with the exception of a couple making out or a really drunk guy who couldn't walk.

I hear faint voices coming from the stairs. I stand against the wall. They were to close to the entrance if I tried to look I'm sure they'd see me.

I try to concentrate on the voices. Dimitri. I know that for sure. The other one was familiar. I've heard it before but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm sorry." the voice said. Wait! Sydney! Sydney?

"You said you'd be her and you weren't." Dimitri whispers.

"I know, it won't happen again. I promise." It sounded like they were I don't know...together.

There was a moment of silence and I can't help but think of what they were doing. Were they kissing?

"You have to trust me. I'm one of the only ones you can trust."

**Thoughts?(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This chapter does have some direct quotes from Fallen by Lauren Kate. **

**Creds go to her.**

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

"Ugh!" I groan pushing my alarm clock off the nightstand. It lands on the floor with a crash, looks like I'm going to have to get a new one.

Last night after hearing Dimitri and Sydney's conversation I went back to the party and chugged God knows how many cups of beer. After seeing how utterly wasted I was Lissa decided to tell me that we have a fitness examination today.

I drag myself out of my bed and walk to the bathroom. I wash my face and brush my teeth. Looking in the mirror I actually didn't look so hung over.

What do you wear to a fitness examination? I opted for a red sport bra, a black running jacket, and black Nike pro shorts. I slip on the clothes and Nike running shoes. I pull my hair back into a ponytail and decide not to put any makeup on.

I make my way down the campus, the gymnasium was behind the school.

"Hey! Rose!", someone yells behind me.

I turn around and see Lissa catching up to me. She was wearing exercise clothes too. She had a blue spandex tank top, black cropped running pants, and Nike running shoes. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail too.

"Hey." I say with a smile.

"Do you want to get eye-humped by every guy in there?" she asks pointing to the gym.

"Why would I get eye-humped?" I ask.

"Cause you're barley wearing any clothes!" she says laughing.

"This is clothes." I say continuing to walk to the gym.

"If you say so." she says.

"Wait, this is the gym?" I ask.

She nods,"Yep."

"But it looks like a church." I say.

"That's cause it was, it got remodeled so the inside looks like a gym, well sort off.", she replies.

We walk inside and it's full. A lady, I think her name is Alberta, stand up on the top of the bleachers with a megaphone

"Okay, listen carefully, I'm going to call your name and what you're assigned too.", she says into the megaphone," First group goes to the track, the people in that group are: Mason Ashford, Lucy Dyer, Rosemarie Hathaway, John Adams, and Sydney Sage."

_Great, track with Sydney._

The group walked to the back of the church. The track was huge! Ever since I was little I've loved running. I don't know why I guess it was just a habit. Most people complain about running but somehow I felt free when I ran. It's like I'm in a bubble and I can't hear anything. Running always puts me at peace.

Everyone is stretching in front of the line. The coach, someone I don't know, was waiting on us to start. I stretch a little and started getting a little hot. I walk over to the bleachers to discard my jacket when I see Lissa, Christian, Tasha, and Sydney laughing they're asses off.

I drop my jacket on the bleachers leaving me in my tight running pants and sports bra. Lissa was right, sure enough I caught the attention of all the guys and some nasty looks from the girls. We all line up at the line, and then the coach blows her whistle.

I was about to run, but then I noticed my shoe is untied. I bend over and tie it.

"Um- this is a race, and you're losing.", the coach says to me.

I shrug," Well not for long." I say after I finish tieing my shoe.

I don't know why but seeing Lissa laughing with Sydney kind of pissed me off. I'm not a defensive person when it comes to friends, I mean you can be friends with whoever and I won't mind but it bugged me. Seeing them clutching their sides from so much laughter, it felt like Lissa was betraying me.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I look up at my 'competition' , they weren't too far. I could catch up in no time.

I take a deep breath, and I'm off.

From what I heard it is supposed to be a mile, which is 4 laps around this track. I look to my side and see that I've already passed Lucy, I think was her name, and Mason.

He gave me a proud smile. I smiled back and run faster. I pass the other guy, John. I was already almost done, I had half a lap to go.

"Dimitri.", I hear Sydney say.

I slow down a little and turn my head. It was only half a second, half a second when I saw Sydney standing in front of Dimitri before I tripped over my shoe and fell.

I hear a whistle blow," The winner is John."

"Woah! Are you okay?" Mason asks kneeling beside me.

I look down and see no blood," Yeah, I'm fine."

He lends me his hand and helps me up.

"Thanks." I say.

"You were winning, what happened?" he asks jokingly.

_Sydney happened._

I turn back to the bleachers and see that Sydney, Lissa, and Tasha gone.

I shrug to answer Masons answer and walk back to the bleachers. Christian was there, he throws me a small towel.

I smile a thanks and start wiping away the sweat.

"You were doing good, well until the end." he says.

I should say 'thanks' but no being the straight forward person I am I say," Are Dimitri and Sydney dating or something?"

He laughs, loud. And I already know he's going to tell Dimitri.

He points behind him to two glass doors. I squint and see figures, it was a weight lifting room. And sure enough Dimitri was there.

"How about you go ask?" he says walking away.

Why do I even want to know!? I mean Dimitri can be with whoever the hell he wanted. Maybe Sydney was into guys who flicked girls off.

"Rosemarie, come on we have to go into the gym now to take your push ups, sit ups, and pull ups test." The coach calls from inside the weight lifting room. Isn't there another way inside the gym!?

The coach walks through the room and out the door leaving me by myself not wanting to go in. Maybe I can just walk through. Don't look anywhere but forwards. I nod and walk inside the weight lifting room. I get about half inside when I hear people whistling.

I turn around, despite my earlier pep talk about looking forwards, and saw all the guys checking me out. But I had my jacket on! Right?

I look down and sure enough I'm not. Here I am standing in the middle of a room filled with hormonal boys only wearing a sports bra and the smallest tightest shorts I own. I groan and turn around to get my jacket when I run into a wall.

"Sorry." I look up. Just my luck, Dimitri.

"Uh-Hi." I say lamely.

His eyes roam my body and the stay focused on my eyes. Too focused. He was trying to hard to look me in the eyes and not anywhere else.

"Hi." he says. And for the first time there's nothing snarky in his tone. He actually sounds calm. Well sort of, with a half-naked girl standing in front of him I doubt any guy would be completely calm.

"So did you win?" he asks pointing out to the track.

"No." I say simply not wanting to get into it. I'm not going to lie I'm competitive. And the fact that John, a scrawny boy with braces and no muscles , beat me is kind of sad.

Dimitri looks confused,"But you were always-"

"I was always what?" I interrupt now confused.

"I mean it looks like you were a good runner. You were all cocky in the beginning." he says some attitude seeping into his voice.

_Great we're back to this again._

I'm not going to take this crap from him again. I turn on my heels to leave when I hear him whisper, "Oh, Roza."

I freeze.

Turning around he obviously thought I left and didn't hear him. His back was to me.

"Did you call my name?" I ask.

He flinches a bit not knowing I was still here.

"Well it sort of sounded like my name but-"

"I should go, it's my turn for track." he says walking past me.

"Wait!" I say resting my hand on his arm.

Electricity shot up my arm. He yanks his arm out of my grasp. It was more like a shock than electricity but the odd thing is, it felt good.

His face. He looks so familiar. I know for a fact now I've seen him before. At least once.

"Do you ever feel like we've-" I start but trail off.

The resemblance. I can't put my finger on it. He resembles someone. Someone I know. But I could never forget a face like his. Where have I've seen him?

"This might sound crazy, but I swear we've met before.", I say.

His eyes look into mine. They look sad, then shocked like something happened, then they hardened over.

"Well everyone here is crazy." he says harshly.

Ugh! He's so bipolar one minute we're fine and the next he's a total ass.

"I'm not joking." I say getting pissed off.

"I'm not either. Are you in here for being a stalker or something?" he asks.

My fists clench at my sides," I'm not a stalker."

"And stop brushing this off, you didn't answer my question. Look me in the eye and tell me that I've never seen you before.", I say.

He walks closer to me and puts both hands on my arms. He even bends down a little so that our eyes level. Very slowly he answers my question as if he were explaining something to a fiver year old,

"Never in this life have you seen me before."

With that he turns around and walks out to the track.

**What do you think?(:**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey!"

I turn around and see Adrian leaning against a wall.

I smile,"Hey." I reply.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

I laugh,"Um class?" It was pretty obvious were I was going. I was caring books.

"Skip, I'm going to the cemetery, come with me." he says smiling.

I raise an eyebrow," Cause walking around a cemetery is way more fun than class." I say sarcastically.

"If you ask me, yes." he replies," Come on it's the last period I doubt anyone will notice."

I consider this. He's right about anyone noticing. My last class is a Bible class with Mr. Dashkov, the librarian. But he's really old it be a surprise if he does realize I'm missing.

Hanging out with Adrian actually didn't sound that bad. He was nice and funny. But still the idea makes me feel like I'm betraying someone. _Dimitri._ What! No! I can't be betraying him, he's made it very clear that he doesn't like me as a friend or anything more.

It's been almost a week since our last conversation. The way he answered my question made me feel pathetic for even asking it. So I'm now the one going out of my way to not be near him. But still my some strange anomaly we always end up in the same place.

Unlike before, when I approached him, I just ignore him now. I act like he doesn't exist. I don't want to do it. But I don't want to look like that girl that doesn't get the fact that a guy just isn't into her.

Adrian seeing my hesitation asks," What teacher do you have for last period?"

"Dashkov." I reply.

He laughs out loud," Rose come on that guy is ancient I wouldn't be surprised if he fell asleep midway into his lecture."

I smile," Okay."

We pass by my locker to put away my books and then head off to the cemetery.

"Do we have to go to the cemetery?" I ask," I mean isn't there anywhere else we can go?"

He shakes his head,"Everywhere else has cameras."

I nod and he turns to me,"If you don't want to go anymore we can always just go back to class."

I laugh," I'm already late might as well skip."

He smiles and we keep walking to the cemetery.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Hang out."

"Because walking above dead bodies is very casual." I say rolling my eyes.

He laughs," I like your attitude it's very positive."

I know he was kidding around but in a way he was right. Usually I'm really sarcastic and have an attitude. But since I got here I've been acting shy. Which really isn't like me.

He walks a little farther and then sits down on a tombstone. I sit down next to him. We spent most of the times having pointless conversations, but it was fun.

We were cracking up over something I don't even remember when he lays a hand on my thigh. I look down at the hand and then back at him. I raise an eyebrow and say, "Someone's moving a little fast."

He shakes his head and then points to something across from us. I look up and see a snake coming our way. Before I have the chance to scream he cups a hand over my mouth. I lift my legs off the ground, balancing on the tombstone, I lay them on his lap.

The snake slithers past us and into a bush. I let out a relieved breathe and turn to Adrian, who was smiling like an idiot.

He looks down at my legs on his lap and then back up at me," Someone's moving a little fast." he says repeating what I said earlier.

I laugh and shove his shoulder playfully. But somehow shoving him playfully ended up with us falling off the tombstone and onto the grass. I fall on top of him and then we both end up cracking up.

By the time we finished laughing I had tears in my eyes. I wipe at them still chuckling quietly when I notice that I'm on top of him.

_I'm on top of him!_

I make a move to get off of him but he grabs my hips and keeps me in place. I look up into his eyes and couldn't seem to pull myself away from his gaze. Slowly my eyes drifted down to his lips.

They looked so peak and soft. I wonder how they taste.

Without knowing it I slowly started lowering my face to his. I close my eyes, we were so close I felt his breath on my mouth.

"There you guys are!" said a cheerful voice.

I push myself off Adrian and onto the grass. I look up and see Sydney standing there.

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere." she said smiling like she had no idea what she interrupted. But I could see that she knew.

"This is a good place to hide! I spent almost 30 minu-"

"What do you want Sydney." Adrian asks letting out a long exasperated breath. The way he spoked to her, it sounded like they've known each other for a while. Her eyes reflect hurt.

She turns to me ignoring Adrian,"Mr. Dashkov sent me to come look for you." she said and for the first time she didn't sound preppy or happy or excited.

She looked genuinely hurt. Like what Adrian said hurt her. But why would it hurt her? I turn to Adrian and see that he's looking at the ground.

What's going on? Is there something going on with them? I suddenly feel angry. Why is it that every guy I like in this school is somehow connected to this girl!?

I push myself up on my feet and stand up," Okay let's go."

Sydney nods and starts to turn around but I stop her, "Wait a second."

I turn to Adrian who got up on his feet. I grab the back of his neck with one hand and pull him down to me. Pressing our bodies close together I whisper in his ear, loud enough for Sydney to hear," We should finish this one day."

I pull back and wink. I turn around and see Sydney close to tears. A little part of me felt bad. But why is it that she goes after all the guys I like!? She deserves it for acting all angelic but then throwing herself at every guy. I walk past her to class.

We walk into our class which is in the library.

Mr. Dashkov walks up to us.

"Mrs. Hathaway where have you been?" he asks.

I open my mouth to say some excuse but Sydney beat me to it.

"She was in the cemetery. . . with Adrian." she says.

I turn to her. _This little snitch_. I honestly was about to bitch her out in front of the whole class but then I caught her eye. They were filled with tears she walked away from and I and sat down at one of the computers.

"Mrs. Hathaway I'll let you off with a warning because you're new and I truly do see potential in you."

I nod.

"Go to computer three." he says before walking away.

I walk to the computer and see that Mason is sitting next to me. I smile and sit down in the seat.

"Got caught sneaking around?" he asks laughing.

I groan," I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for that snitch." I grumble.

"Sydney?" he asks surprised.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"What?" I ask.

"No, nothing, it's just that she never seemed like a snitch." he says.

"Well she snitched on me."

"What did you do to her?" he asks.

"What do you mean? I did nothing to her, in fact it's her who's doing stuff to me."

"What?" he asks genuinely confused.

I sigh," Nevermind."

Mason nods letting it go.

"So what are we supposed to be doing?" I ask.

"Research our family tree." he replies.

I raise an eyebrow," Am I in the wrong class? I thought this was a Bible class."

He laughs," It is."

"Then why are we learning about our family tree?" I ask.

He shrugs," We're supposed to track our family's religion. See how often each generations religious views change."

I laugh," That doesn't seem to hard, as far as I know my family isn't religious."

"Well how many generations back do you think they haven't been religious."

I shrug," Um my grandparents."

"Well we're supposed to go back 6 generations." he says.

"What!? I don't even know my great grandparents names!"

He laughs," That's what the computer is for."

I nod and turn on my computer. Looking up I catch a glimpse of beautiful brown hair. Dimitri is sitting on the other side of the room. And sure enough Sydney was next to him. He looked pissed. And she looked close to tears. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. What a baby.

Is she really going to go to one guy she's hitting on and complain about how another was almost about to kiss me. He wasn't cuddling her at least, no he looked to pissed.

He looks up and catches my gaze. He stares at me, and his eyes actually soften. But unlike every time before when he was the first one to look away. I pulled my gaze away from him first and looked down at my computer.

The thought of doing some assignment on my family didn't interest me a bit. But despite the fact that I wanted nothing to do with him, Dimitri's family interested me.

Before I could stop myself I was typing the name in google.

_Dimitri Belikov._

**_5 reviews for the next chapter? Tell me what you think(:_**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I thought I should reply to some review!(: Someone asked if I'm going to watch VA when it comes out. Damn right I am! I was planning on going opening night. But it seems there isn't any midnight premiers where I live. is it just me or is that for everyone? Please let me know.**

**I know a lot of people asked if I'm copying everything directly from the book and just changed the names. I've said before that I was going to put my own little twist on the story and I hope you have noticed that I have recently. You can't really tell in the beginning but I'm sure you can tell in the previous chapter and this one are very different from the book.**

**Also someone complained about Rose being too nice and shy. I agree with you 100%. So in this chapter I gave Rose a bit more of an attitude. Tell me what you think! (:**

**Disclaimer: There is a few direct quotes from Fallen by Lauren Kate credits go to her.**

I was finishing up some homework in my dorm when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say

I hear the door open and then close," You know you really shouldn't do that. This place is filled with psychos." said the voice.

A smile creeps up on my lips and I turn around to face Mason.

"I'm sure I can take on a few of these psychos." I reply.

He laughs,"No doubt."

"Watcha' doing here?" I ask.

"Came to talk about the project." he says simply.

I grab a bottle of water from my mini fridge,"What about it?"

I open the bottle and take a sip,"Well I can help you find some information on Dimitri Belikov." he says.

I almost choke on the water,"What?" I manage to say.

"I saw you stalk him all day yesterday in class." he says.

"I was not stalking him!"

"Sure, investigating, right?" I don't reply.

" Look I'm being serious, I'm just about as curious as you. Not as desperate though I would never resort to googling him." he says chuckling.

I glare at him. But I honestly wanted to know more. I didn't really search him up yesterday. I typed his name multiple times but always ended up deleting it. This process continued throughout the entire class.

"Fine, but where would we learn about him." I ask.

He shows me a key.

"A key?", I ask," What is a key going to do?"

"This key opens the office records." he says.

"They gave you a key?" I ask.

"I already told you my dad is the principle, and I'm the only student without a track record so they have no option but to trust me."

I nod," I don't know though Mason, sneaking into the office records seems a bit stalkerish."

"Don't worry Dimitri already thinks your his stalker so its not a big deal."

I give him a dead-panned face," Gee thanks."

He laughs," I'm kidding Rose. And it's not like anyone will see us anyways. It's behind one of the buildings, no one goes back there unless they're going to the office records. So we might have to look out for staff but definitely not students."

I sigh" Okay let's go."

Mason leads me across the campus, behind the main office building, and towards the office records. The way they made this building was actually really confusing. The office records is behind the main office. But there is no door that leads to it. If you want to go to the office records you're going to have to walk around the main building.

We walk around the building and sure enough there was a single door against the brick wall. Mason pulls out the key and unlocks the door. He pushes it open and we both walk in.

It was dark. Really dark. If someone was to wave their hand in front of my face I wouldn't see it.

"Oh, hold on." Mason says.

It only take a second before he flicks a switch and there's light. I then notice the room is filled with filling cabinets. They were all lined up around the room, with a small table and two seats in the middle.

"That's a lot of records." I mutter.

"They're all the records since the school opened." he says.

That makes sense there is way to many filling cabinets. Honestly our current student population can probably fit in one filling cabinet.

"So where's his file?" I ask.

"Um- I don't know." he says sheepishly.

"How do you not know?" I ask.

"I haven't been in here for a while so I don't remember how they arranged things."

I huff and walk to the first cabinet, I pull open the top drawer and took out a random file.

_Adams, Matthew_

I pull out another random one from the same drawer.

_Anderson, Layla_

"Okay, well it looks like it's going in alphabetical order by the last name." I say.

I move down to the next filling cabinet. I pull out the first file.

_Baker, Allison_

So this one is B's. I go down one drawer and sure enough I fond the file with _Belikov, Dimitri_ written on it.

I turn around and see Mason sitting in one of the chairs. I lay the file on the table and sit down in the other chair.

Mason frowns," Are you sure that's it?"

I point to the top left hand corner where the name was printed.

"It just seems really thin." he says.

I open the file, he was right it was thin but only because there was one picture and one photo. The photo was attached to the single sheet of paper by a paperclip. I looked down at the picture and smile.

"That's weird." Mason says.

"What? "I ask pulling my attention away from the photo.

"That photo was from sophomore year. And he looks exactly the same."

I shrug and look down at the paper.

"Parents: unkown." I say.

Mason looks down at the paper and then points at something," Guardian: Dade county orphanage."

"Dade county?" I ask.

"Yeah, what about it." he asks.

"Nothing it's just- that's in Florida."

"That's it on personal stuff." he says," The rest is his criminal record."

To say his criminal record was pathetic is an understatment. It was all stupid things like vandalism, loitering, jaywalking. Nothing that should sent you to a place like this.

"Please take a set." A voice echos through the room.

I look at Mason confused.

"It's my dad's office, it's right over this room.", he says whispering.

"Can he hear us from up there, I mean we can hear him so?"

"I don't know just be quiet."

We stay silent for a minute then hear a door open.

"Mrs. Burk can you please bring me the file for this student?" the voice, Mason's dad, says.

"Oh, okay sir." the other voice says.

Mason pulls me up from my seat.

"She's coming down here! Give me the file I'll put it away you go." he says.

I look at him and then down at the file. I regret looking at Dimitri's file. There wasn't much in their but it was his personal information. I would hate for someone to look through my file. Handing Mason the file I turn on my heel and run out of the door.

As I round the corner of the building I freeze. Standing there was none other than Tasha.

"Someone looks guilty." Tasha says with a harsh laugh," What are you up to?"

I stay quiet. Was she following me or something? She was leaning against the building as if she was waiting for me this whole time.

"I have a question, it might sound a little random. Are you still stalking, I mean going after Dimitri?" she asks.

"You know you should leave him alone. I mean it seems bad things alway happen to the guys you go after. Just like- oh what was his name? Jamie? Jason?"

_Jessie._

How does she know? Who told her! The only person I told is Lissa. And as much as I want to believe it was her I know deep down it wasn't, she wouldn't do that. But still Tasha knew.

"Listen bitch, I could give two shits about your helpful suggestions. But let's make this clear I don't give a fuck that you know about my past. Cause it's just that my past. And the fact that you bring it up like you're purposely trying to get a rise out of me is pathetic. Do you honestly have nothing more interesting in your life than me? Cause it honestly seems like you're the one stalking me. You're everywhere I go threatening me or making sarcastic comments and it's fucking annoying. So yes I got the message you don't want me near Dimitri. And let me just tell you, you won't have a problem with constantly telling me to stay away from Dimitri. Because I, myself will gladly distance myself." I yell finally fed up with her crap.

Tasha looked surprise. Like she wasn't expecting me to say anything. Is this bitch serious? Did she really think I'd let her walk all over me like that?

I look of satisfaction crossed her face. She gives me a smile, it looks I don't know, genuine. She walks away and towards Sydney who was sitting on the bleachers near the field. Sydney get's up and meets her in the middle of the field.

I was so distracted trying to hear what they were saying that I didn't hear the person yell, "Heads up!" before a ball smacked the side of my head.

I stumble a little before I regain my footing. My head hurt so bad I heard a faint ringing in my ears.

"Hey are you okay?"

I look up into the eyes that looked so familiar, Dimitri.

"Um-I'm fine, my head just hurts a little."

I lay a hand on the side of my head where the ball hit. Then I feel another hand on top of mine. Electricity was running through my hand, down my arm and throughout my body. Dimitri had his hand over mine.

From across the field I could see Tasha and Sydney watching our exchange intently. Remembering what I just told Tasha about staying away from Dimitri I take a step back. His hand falls to his side.

"Your girlfriend looks jealous." I say looking at Sydney and Tasha. Not knowing which one in reality was his girlfriend

Dimitri turns around looks at them. He turns back around and looks at me,"Which one?"

I raise an eyebrow,"You're dating both of them?"

"No, I'm not dating either of them. Which one did you think was my girlfriend?" he asks.

I look at him no knowing what to say. Well I thought Sydney was his girlfriend, but Tasha was so protective of him she could have been too.

"Maybe we should take a walk, it looks like you hit your head harder than we thought." he says.

"Where?" I ask.

He sighs," You like running right?"

I nod a reply.

"There's an old trail in the woods, no one really knows about it. But it's really nice, good to clear your head or go for a run." he says

Not knowing what to say I reply with an "Okay."

He leads me to the cemetery.

"Um-I thought we were going to a trail?" I ask.

"It's behind the cemetery, it's covered behind some bushes."

We walk to the back of the cemetery. He pulls back a couple of branches and I walk through. Sure enough there was a clearing. It was a dirt trail, but that's not what made it look beautiful. Above the trail there was absolutely no trees. Sure there was around the sides but anywhere above the trail was open.

It's so beautiful, you could see the sun setting. I could only imagine how this would look at night, the sunset replaced with hundreds of stars. The woods, unlike the ones I saw around the school, looked full of life. There was so much green. What also added to the beauty was that every couple of feet there was patches of different types of flowers.

Unlike the school that looked so dead and cold, the woods behind the school looked so full of life and beautiful.

"The trail is only about two miles, it's just one big circle." Dimitri says.

"Want to race?" he asks smiling.

"What?" I ask surprised.

"Come on I know it helps clear your head." he says.

I laugh," It does bu- wait how do you know it helps clear my head?" I ask.

He shrugs," Doesn't it clear everyone's head? It certainly clears mine."

I look at the trail, I did want to run. I wanted to see how the rest of the trail looked.

"Come on, I'll even let you win this time." he says.

"You'll let me win this time? Compared to what all the other times we've raced?" I ask sarcastically.

He nods then stops abruptly,"I'm trying to be nice Rose, I mean I did just kick a ball into the side of your head."

We were being civil, hell we were being more than civil. It was the first time we were actually having a conversation without him calling me a stalker. He sounded so nice and sincere.

"Okay, how about this, you don't do me any favors. We'll see who's the better runner." I say.

He looks surprised for a second than laughs,"Deal.

I grab a stick and draw a small line across the trail. We stand behind it and get ready.

"1...2...3!"

And we're off. I don't think I've ever ran so fast before. But I was pushing myself to win. I wanted to show him.

I was so into the running I lost track off how long we've been at it. In the distance I see the line I drew into the dirt. Guess it was a circle, I don't even remember turning at any curves. I push myself a little further and the collapse behind the line a second before Dimitri does the same thing.

We control our breathing and then I prop myself up on my elbows. His eyes are closed still trying to regain his breath. I take the opportunity to look at him. He looks so calm. I can't ignore the nagging feeling inside that I've seen this face before.

He opens his eyes and sees me looking at him.

"What?" he asks sounding slightly nervous.

"Nothing." I say.

"Rose-"

"I can't stop thinking about how I feel like I know you." I say.

He takes a while before he speaks," Look I'm flattered that you feel we have a connection. But you really should stop bringing this up. We've went over this before."

I feel anger surge through my body. I hate how he's brushing me off like I'm just some schoolgirl with a crush.

"I've should have said this before, I don't want you to give your hopes up. I'm not looking to get involved with anyone at the moment. And even if I were I guess I'm just not interested in you."

_Ouch?_

I push myself off the ground and unto my feet.

"Where are you going?" he asks_._

"I'm leaving." I say.

I start to walk away when I stop. Since the moment I stepped foot at this school he's been nothing but a bipolar ass to me, but I let him. I let him treat me that way. Which is unlike me. This school changed the way I am. It's about time someone stood up to this jerk.

I turn around and face him.

"Look I don't know what I've ever done to you. Since the first day I got here when you flipped me off for no reason I can't help but feel like I've known you. And maybe I'm just crazy. But the way you've been treating me since I got here is just weird! One minute you are the biggest jerk-off I've ever met in my entire life and the next you're nice and act like maybe something could-" I stop and take a breath," I just want to reassure you that I won't be looking for you anymore. Well actually it's not like it's been my choice this whole time anyways. You're everywhere I go. But as long as it's up to me I hope to God I don't have to see your face again. I know my story about us somehow knowing each other sounds absurd. And maybe it even is true. I mean we're both from Florida. Maybe I just saw your face one day walking in the streets. Actually that probably is. I must have seen you one day in Florida. Cause I know for a fact there's nothing special between us."

With that around and walk back to my dorm

**Let me know what you think! Review if you liked Rose's sass! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Ever since that day at the trail I've stayed clear of Dimitri. In reality its only been a week. But I actually feel proud of myself. Of course we'd run into each other, there is a limited amount of space where we can go. But whenever I do see him I walk away, every time we catch each others gaze I look away. Sure we have a few classes together, but I make sure I'm seated on the other side of the room.

One of the classes we do share is the one I am in right now, Bible class. I don't know why it's called Bible class because we have yet to study the Bible. I mean we do learn things about God and that kind of stuff but we haven't actually read the Bible.

"Dimitri, Christian, can you please help pass these books out?" Mr. Dashkov calls from the from his desk where two piles of books lay.

I feel someone walk past my chair and up to Mr. Dashkov, I don't look up though. I know who it was.

"Today you will all be receiving a copy of _Paradise Lost_ by John Milton." Mr. Dashkov says,"Does anyone know anything about the fall?"

A hand shoots up down the row from where I sit.

"Yes Natalie?" he says

"The fall is when Satan and his angels fell from Heaven for nine days and nine nights." said the girl, Natalie.

"Correct, this book is about that. You all have two weeks to read it and then we'll discuss our thoughts." he says.

Someone sets a book down in front of me. The person could be either Christian or Dimitri I didn't want to take the chance. And sensing from the warmth that spread throughout my body I know it's not Christian.

"I can discuss my thoughts right now." a voice called out from the back of the class.

I turn around and see that it's Tasha. What would she have to say about this?

"I'd prefer it if we all read the book before we make judgements." Mr. Dashkov replies calmly.

Something told me she probably isn't team God. I believe that everyone had has their right to their own opinion, religion included. But I really didn't want to hear what Tasha wanted to say. I have a feeling it wasn't going to be entirely nice.

The bell ran on queue saving me from whatever Satan lecture Tasha was going to make the class endure. I get up and grab all my books in one hand. I turn to get out of my seat when I notice Dimitri standing in front of me.

"Hey." he whispers.

"Um- Hi." I say, I really didn't want to have this awkward ass conversation.

"Look, I wanted to apologize about what I said the other day, it was really harsh." he says.

I restrain myself from rolling my eyes,"I'm a big girl, I can take harsh words."

"It still wasn't fair. You've been...nothing but nice. And you were right I've been a complete ass."

I laugh harshly,"Well I'm glad you finally had this great epiphany."

He looks taken aback from my harshness. Did he really expect me to forgive him?

He runs a hand through his hair and sighs," I also wanted to talk about something you said." I push my chair in and start walking to the door.

"What did I say?" I ask trying to act uninterested.

"You mentioned that I was from Florida- how did you know I'm from there?" he asks.

I stop dead in my tracks. _Shit! I don't even remember mentioning it._

"I said you were from Florida? I don't remember." I say nonchalantly continuing out the classroom.

"Rose-" he grabs my arm to turn me around.

I feel the familiar tingling in my arm again, I pull myself out of his grip. Well I try, he didn't want to let me go.

"Dimitri, let go." I say evenly.

He licks his lips and opens his mouth like he wants to say something. When he doesn't move I rip my arm out of his grasp. He looks shocked for a second before he composes himself.

"I need to go. Bye." I say turning on my heels and walking out of the library.

I was halfway to my room when a voice called out,"Hey". I froze for a second thinking it was Dimitri but then relax when I realize it was just Lissa.

She walks up beside me,"So what did Dimitri want to talk to you about? I heard you guys went somewhere...private last week." she said winking at me.

I shake my head,"Nothing happened, he just felt bad about hitting me with a ball so he took me somewhere I could clear my mind."

She laughs,"You do know I don't believe that's it, right?"

I sigh,"Well we got into a . . . discussion I guess you could call it."

"Ohhhhh," she said like she was getting somewhere," about what?" she asks.

"Well let's just say he made it very clear he wasn't interested me." I say.

"What! What a load of bull-" Lissa cuts herself off when a teacher walks by,"Hi ! I like your scarf!"

The teacher gives her a suspicious look but continues walking past us. Lissa turns back to me as soon as she's gone," You don't honestly believe that, right?"

I shrug,"It just doesn't make sense for him to say it and not mean it."

"So what are you going to do?" she asks curiously.

"I'm gonna leave him alone." I say simply.

She looks like she want to laugh," You don't really mean that right? I mean you really can't."

"Liss why am I going to go after him? I know he doesn't like me and I'm just going to make myself look pathetic if I keep trying." I reply.

"But- you can't just give up on him." she says looking shocked.

"Watch me. Anyways there is one guy at this school who is actually really nice to me."

"Who?" she asks looking almost afraid.

"Adrian, look I know you didn't want me near him since day one but he's really nice and funny and I think something could actually happen." I say.

"You're serious?" she asks incredulously.

"Yeah, I like him." I say smiling.

"You- you like him? You can't! It's impossible!" she yells.

"Lissa! Shhh!" I look around to see if we caught anyones attention, thank God we haven't," He's actually not that bad Lissa, why don't you like him? He's your cousin."

"Because he's bad Rose!" she says.

"He's been nothing but nice to me. The only time I've seen him act not particularly nice is around Dimitri. . . or Sydney." I say.

She sighs," Adrian and Dimitri don't get along because Adrian always gets into his business, I told you already."

"Yeah you told me that he gets into his business but can you be a little more descriptive?"

"He- Adrian likes to mess with Dimitri's girlfriends. He always trys to steal them from him. The majority of the time it doesn't work. But Adrian stills tries, and that's enough for Dimitri to hate him." she says slowly.

"Okay? And what about Sydney?" I ask.

She looks taken aback," Um- they used to date." she said.

"Yeah, I expected that, What happened?" I ask.

"Like I said Adrian is bad and Sydney is the exact opposite. So she broke up with him."

"It looked like she still likes him." I say.

"She probably does, they loved each other. " she says.

I run a hand through my hair," But they ended for a reason Lissa, So I honestly don't see the big deal. The past is in the past."

She looks frustrated," Look Rose do what you want. I've already told you that he's bad new and I should know better than anyone else, he is my...cousin. I have to get going. I'll talk to you later. "she says before walking away.

I sigh and continue walking to my room only to see Adrian leaning against the door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask smiling.

"Well Sydney is having a party and I wanted to know if you'll come with me." he says simply.

"Yeah sure, I have to get dressed first." I say unlocking my door.

I push open the door and walk in. I walk to my closet and pull out a white Lucy Love Penelope dress and nude pumps.**[Type Lucy Love Penelope dress in google images to see the dress]**

I turn around and see Adrian laying in my bed," Comfortable much?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Very much yes." he says.

I laugh and walk to the bathroom to get changed. I put on diamond stud earrings and a few gold bangles. Then I quickly straighten my hair. Finally I do my makeup which consisted of mascara, liquid eyeliner that winged out into a cat eye, and red lipstick.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Adrian leaning against my dresser waiting for me. When he sees me he smiles and says," You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I say.

"But somethings missing he says." walking towards me.

He pulls out a necklace from his pocket. He walks around me and signals me to lift up my hair. I feel him put the necklace around my neck and secure it. When he's done I let go of my hair and walk to my vanity to look at the necklace.

It was a red pendant necklace.

"Oh my God. Adrian it's really beautiful, thank you." I say smiling.

"You're welcome, now come on." he says pulling me out the door.

Sydney's dorm was only two floors above mine. As soon as we got there Adrian left to go hand out with his friends. I couldn't see anyone that I knew. I saw Sydney but that was it. No Lissa or Mason.

I walk up to a table that had refreshments and food.

"Hey." I turn around and see Dimitri. I resist the urge to groan.

"Hi." I say simply.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asks.

"Why do you? Not a big fan of parties?" I ask.

He shrugs," Guess I'm more of a wallflower."

"That makes two of us." I mumble. Honestly if I had known more people I'm 100% sure that I'd be the life of the party. But because I'm only actually friends with two people, who weren't even at the party, I suddenly feel like the loner in the corner of a party.

" So do you want to get out of her? We could go back to the trail if you want." I wanted to say no. But at the same time I couldn't help but imagine how it must look out there at this time. I want to see the starts through the clearing above the trail. I'm sure it's beautiful.

"Actually I think I'm just gonna go back to my room."

"Are you sure? I mean the trail looks really great at night." he says

I don't know why but I suddenly got angry," Dimitri you know you're really confusing."

"What?" he asks confused."

"Last week you made it very clear that you aren't interested in me. And to not make myself look pathetic I've been keeping my distance. But now all of a sudden you want to hang out? I swear you're so confusing." I say.

"I just wanted to apolog-"

"You already did. So I don't see the point of us hanging out for you to apologize again." I say.

I run a hand through my hair," Look I'm really exhausted so I'm going to my room." I say turning around and walking out of the party.

**5 reviews for the next chapter! This story is close to 100 reviews! Keep it up guys!(:**


	11. Chapter 11

"So let's go to the library.", Mason says.

"For what?" I ask stuffing a hand full of Cheetos in my mouth.

"The other day I found an article on the Belikov's.", he says.

I groan. I'm so over researching Dimitri.

"Come on! Now that we know that his record is so empty I'm more interested in knowing about him." Mason says trying to convince me.

"It sounds like you got a crush on him Mase." I say laughing.

Mason laughs," Please I don't bat for that team."

I chuckle," I guess I just lost interest."

"Come on, you're the one that got me into this." he says.

"No I didn't! You offered to help." I say.

"Yeah I helped you when you wanted to know now I want to know." he replies.

I chuck a cheeto at him," Fine." I grumble. In a way he was right, I still want to know whats up with Dimitri.

We walk across campus and run into Lissa and a smaller version of her.

"Oh my God Rose!" the girl yells pulling me into a hug as if we've been friends for years.

"Um-Hi." I say awkwardly patting her on the back.

Lissa pulls the girl out of my arms and gives her a knowing look.

She then turns to me," Um- Sorry about her she's just really...friendly. This is my sister Jill."

The girl, Jill, smiles and waves at me. I smile back.

"I didn't know you had a sister" I say.

"I guess it just slipped my mind." Lissa replies.

Mason nudges me,"Rose come on, if we don't get to the library by six we have to ask Mr. Dashkov for a password." he says.

"Oh okay." I say.

I turn to Lissa and Jill," I'll see you guys later, bye"

They smile and say "Bye."

Mason and I make it to the library a minute before six. We sit down at one of the computers and he pulls up the website he told me about.

"So what does it say." I ask.

"Well first off I'm not sure exactly if this has anything to do with Dimitri's family. But it talks about the Belikov's and how they are a line of scholars." he says.

"I wonder what the Belikov's would think of one of their 'scholar' descendants ending up in this place."

Mason laughs," I guess they wouldn't be too proud."

"What type of scholars are they? I mean like what did they study?" I ask.

"Angelology." he says.

I laugh,"What the hell is that?"

"Angels." he replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I look at the article and already felt like falling asleep. There was paragraphs after paragraphs about the Belikov's.

"Oh my God. I can't read all of that." I say.

"Well we only have 30 minutes before the computer turns off and we have to ask Mr. Dashkov to unlock it so I suggest you start reading."

I do as I'm told and sure enough halfway through it I felt my eyelids start drooping. I was reading something about how they studied the fall of angels when the monitor turned black.

"What happened?" I ask.

"30 minutes is over." Mason replies.

"Well did you get anything useful out of this? "I ask.

"No." he says.

"Reading that article almost put me to sleep, I'm going to bed." I say about to get up.

But then something across the library caught my eye. I look up and see Dimitri sitting down at a computer. He looks up and sees me, the look in his eyes made it seem like he seriously didn't want to run into me.

Lucky for him I was just about to leave. I was about to get up from my chair when I feel someone breathing down my neck. I turn and see it was just Adrian.

Since the party yesterday I haven't really had a chance to talk to him. A part of me didn't want to either. I'm still sort of pissed off that he ditched me at his ex-girlfriends party. But the way he was smiling down at me made me forget all about it.

"Hey." he says.

"Hi." I smile.

"Well i'll just go." Mason says starting to get up from his chair.

"No stay. I'll leave, but I just wanted to give you something quickly." Adrian says.

He hands me a folded up piece of paper. I was about to open it but he lays his hand over mine to stop me," Open it in private." he says.

"Oh God, please don't tell me you guys are writing dirty notes to each other." Mason asks looking slightly disturbed.

I laugh," Don't worry Mase. It wouldn't be this obvious if we were." I say.

This doesn't comfort him at all. I used all my will power to keep from laughing my ass off at the face he was making.

Adrian takes a step back so me and Mason can get on our feet.

"I'll see you later."Adrian says winking at me. He turns on his heels and starts walking away untill he stops and turns back around.

"I forgot something." he says walking back to us.

"What you-" I'm cut off by his lips on mine. They were soft, and the kiss is sweet. But it felt wrong. It didn't feel right.

I was about to pull away first but the next thing I know Adrian was on the ground cradling his cheek. Dimitri was standing over him clutching his hand.

"Don't fucking touch her." Dimitri says through clenched teeth.

_What the hell is going on!?_

Adrian was back on his feet in not time. He tries the punch Dimitri but Dimitri crouches down right when Adrian swings at him. Taking the opportunity Dimitri pushes Adrian into the computers.

"Stop!" I yell right when Adrian punches Dimitri right under his eye.

They weren't listening to me! I turn to Mason hoping he would stop the fight.

He looks at me like I'm crazy," Look at me! If I get between those two they'll break me in half!" he says.

I groan and turn back around. Dimitri was hovering over Adrian and kicking his side.

"Dimtiri! Stop!" I yell but he ignores me.

Adrian grabs Dimitri's leg and pulls him down.

They both get back up and I run between them.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" I yell.

Adrian looks at Dimitri, "What the hell is wrong with you? I was just kissing_ my girl_." he says putting emphasis on my girl.

In the blink of an eye Adrian is back on the floor with Dimitri on top of him. Dimitri grabs the front of Adrian's shirt and pulls him up so they're face to face," She is not _you're girl_." he hisses.

"Boys! Stop it this instance!" Mr. Dashkov yells running our way. Dimitri let's go of Adrian and gets off of him.

Mr. Dashkov finally reaches us and I see he is joined with two other teachers.

"Go to Mr. Ashford's office right now!" he says.

Leaving Adrian on the floor, Dimitri steps over him an follows one of the teachers. Adrian gets up eventually and follows the other.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask to myself.

But Mason answers.

"They fought over you."

**Tell me what you guys think! Please review! This story is so close to 100!(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**I wanted to give a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! This story finally reached 100 reviews! So thank you guys for reviewing and just enjoying this story. I wanted to apologize for not updating these past week, my grades went down a little, I got two C's, it might now seem that bad to a lot of people but its bad in the eyes of my parents so I've been focusing on school first. That doesn't mean that I'm going to stop this story or put it on hiatus or nothing like that. It just means that my updates are going to be every couple of days now. **

**Someone asked if after I finished this story ( Fallen inspired) I was going to do the other books. I want to know what you think! I'd be pretty dumb to do Fallen but then never finish the series ( Fallen, Torment, Passion, Rapture). So most likely yes I will continue through the entire series. But I want to know if you want me too, and if you do then would you prefer if I just kept updating in the story like it was all one book or do four different stories for each book. Let me know please this is very important if you want me to finish the story.**

**Also since this author note is incredibly long I'm going to write something at the end. Make sure to read it !**

**Disclaimer: Some Direct quotes from Fallen by Lauren Kate. Credits go to her.**

**Now after that long A/N, Enjoy this chapter!(:**

I only just realized how much of a klutz I am now that I'm sneaking out of my dorm.

After Dimitri and Adrian's fight yesterday it completely slipped my mind that Adrian gave me a note. I read it once I got to my room and it basically said to meet him at the east fence after curfew.

Dimitri and Adrian didn't go to class today. So many rumors went around when they didn't show up. Some said they were caught in a drug deal gone bad. Others said they ran away from the school. But the most popular one said that they fought over a girl, me.

Well that one really wasn't a rumor.

All day I was contemplating if I should go meet Adrian at the gate. I mean no one has heard from him or Dimitri yesterday so it might be a lost cause just to go. A part of me also didn't want to go because of the way Dimitri acted yesterday. There was no doubt in my mind that he felt something for me. There's no other alternative as to why he would fight a guy after kissing a girl other than he likes the girl.

The really confusing part is the way he always acts around me. He acts like it physically hurts him to be around me. Well that's what I though until I was pissed off at him, then he wouldn't leave me alone. He so bipolar! I swear Hot N Cold by Katy Perry is out theme song.

So all that leads to whats going on now. I'm currently sneaking across campus, well trying. Honestly, I had no idea how much of a klutz I am. In just the 10 minutes that I've been sneaking across campus I've run into 3 garbage cans, ran into 2 walls, and tripped over my shoes countless times. The security in this place sucks, I might as well have a big red arrow over my head that says ' sneaking out'.

I finally reach the fence, as I suspected I'm alone. The note said to be here at 10:30. I look down at my outfit, I hope I'm not over dressed or anything. The note didn't specify where we were going. So I tried to be casual and formal. I'm wearing dark skinny jeans, a black and white stripped shirt, a red blazer, and black high-heeled knot bows ankle boots. My jewelry is pretty simple. I had on the necklace Adrian got me, diamond stud earrings, and a diamond infinity ring.

I was seriously considering running back to my room and changing into something more casual when something beeped.

I jumped and turned around and see a 1969 red mustang, my dream car.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in?"Adrian calls from inside the car.

I laugh, there's nothing in this world that I would love more than to get behind the wheel of that car. "And how do you expect me to get on the other side of this fence?" I ask.

"Walk a little to the left." he says. I do and look at him expectingly.

"Now push." I push on the fence and sure enough there is a big hole in it. How does no one see this? Well I didn't even see it till he told me.

I push a little more and the step through the hole. Once I get into the car Adrian says ,"Wow, you look really good."

I laugh," Maybe a little too overdressed?" I ask.

"No." he replies.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret" he says.

"So that's how you got out? "I ask pointing at the fence.

"Yup." he says simply. How much more blunt could this guy get?

"Why weren't you at school?"

"Got suspended for two days."

"Oh." I reply

"How'd you get the car?" I ask.

"I have friends." he say simply.

The rest of the car drive was oddly quiet. He didn't seem like he really wanted to talk, his answer to everything I said was so blunt. After what felt like 30 minutes Adrian pulls over into a restaurant.

Wait not a restaurant. _A bar._

What are we doing at a bar?! He said I wasn't overdressed! Clearly I am.

Walking in I see that it's filled with bikers and sluts. _Typical._

We sat down at one of the stools and start talking. He orders two beers for the both of us. Despite how odd he was acting in the car Adrian was seemingly in a better mood.

I was actually having a pretty good time. Well was, until two guys walked in. They walked to the bar and sat next to me. Without turning around I could smell them. Like they haven't showered in weeks, gross.

I scoot in my chair closer to Adrian. But a hand shoots out, encircles my waste, and pulls me the other way. The next thing I know I'm tucked under the smelly guy's arm.

"Wanna go home with me tonight?" The guys slurs in my face. I have to refrain from gagging, his breath reeks of alcohol.

I put both my hands on his chest and push," In your dreams." I say turning back to Adrian.

A hand goes around my wrist and tugs me back to the guy. I snatch my hand out of his grip and stand up. Only now I see that these guys are built like a tank. Shit.

"Go home you're drunk and disgusting." I say.

"Only if you come with us." the other guys reply.

"How about no?" I say sarcastically.

One of the guys stands up. Adrian shoots up from his chair and stands between us.

"Move." the guys says to Adrian.

A laugh leaves Adrian's lips," No." he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

The second guy stands up behind the first.

"You either move voluntarily or we move you."

Adrian chuckled," Move me."

And they do. Or well try. As soon as the first guy gets a foot away from him Adrian pushes on his chest.

Now you'd think this big guy would laugh at the fact that Adrian lightly tapped his chest. Or even get more pissed off because Adrian wasn't even trying.

But imagine my surprise when the guy does none of the above. Instead he goes flying across the room.

I hear a loud crash and then see that he landed on a jukebox.

"What did you do?" I whisper in shock.

Adrian barely tapped the guy and he landed across the room! What the hell?!

Adrian shrugs like it was nothing and sits back down in his chair. He takes a swig of his beer and then looks at the other guy, who looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Is there something wrong?" Adrian asks him.

For a second fear passes over the mans face, but it is quickly replaced with anger.

The guys charges at Adrian with a roar. But he does nothing. He just sits there waiting! The man, now standing in front of Adrian, starts swinging at him like crazy.

And Adrian? He sits there like what this guys was doing was nothing. As if I didn't really hurt. Is sounded like it hurt, looked like it hurt. But Adrian didn't reflect it.

He looked like a punching bag. You can hit it over and over again and it just stays there unharmed. That was him, unharmed. There was no mark on his face. Nothing to show that he's taking a beating.

People stand around open-mouthed watching. The guy's punches start slowing down, you can tell he's getting tired. Tired and scared. He takes to steps back, you can see the horror in his eyes.

"What the hell are you." he says. I think he says. He never finished. Because by the time he said 'are' Adrian was on top of him.

They fall on the floor, Adrian on top, and he starts punching him senseless. Unlike when Adrian got hit, you can see the proof on this guy. Blood, and a lot.

"Adrian stop!" I yell. But he completely ignores me.

"Stop!" I try again. Even the bartender tries. He yells something about calling the police.

The police!? No I can't get in trouble! Not again.

I don't want to leave Adrian. But he won't listen to me. I have to go, now. I turn on my heels and run to the door, quickly collecting my purse from the bar on my way out.

I push open the door and run- run right into somebody.

"Woah! What's wrong?" the voice says.

Really? What's not wrong would be the proper question. First Adrian takes me to a bar. A bar! After telling me I'm not overdressed at all. Next he's moody, one second he's doesn't want to talk and the next it's all good like nothing happened. Then he gets into a fight at the bar. And I don't know what crazy hormones he's taking but he pulled some superman shit and beat the crap out of the guys. Finally I have the great misfortune of running into the last person I'd want to see at the moment.

Dimitri.

"Rose!" A voice yells from inside.

I turn around and see Adrian struggling with both of the guys at once. Unlike before the two guys are actually trying to fight now. Well they were trueng before but now they're out for blood. Well look who put on their big boy panties and decided to fight back. He looks behind me, probably seeing Dimitri, and anger settles on his face.

Next thing I know Dimitri is hauling me out of the bar. He pulls me across the dirt road, unlocks his car and pushes me in.

He walks around and gets in the driver's side.

"Where are you taking me? And who gave you the permission to drag me out of there?"I ask.

He chuckles," You were leaving anyways, but if you'd like I can leave you here with Adrian who's fighting two random guys in there." he says pointing to the door.

I huff and buckle my seat belt.

Dimitri makes a U-turn and pulls up beside the bar slowly. As if on cue Adrian burst through the door looking pissed.

I turn to look at Dimitri who had a cocky smile on," Good night Adrian." he says.

Adrian starts walking to the car, "Rose don't do this. Don't leave with him. It will end bad." he says pleadingly.

I look down at my lap," I'm sorry Adrian." I say.

Dimitri takes this as a sign to speed up.

We drive past Adrian just as he yells,"It's going to end badly! It always does!"

Dimitri speeds up and pulls into the main road. It was pretty late so there wasn't many cars out.

I suddenly notice the car we're in. 1977 Chrysler LeBaron.

"This is a pretty hot car you have." I say sarcastically.

Dimitri laughs. Someone take a picture! He finally laughed. It wasn't a sarcastic one like I'm used to or the some genuine chuckle no this was a real genuine loud laugh.

"Trust me I have a little more taste than this." he says regaining his breath after laughing.

"So if it's not yours than who's is it?" I ask.

"Mr. Dashkov." he replies.

I raise an eyebrow, "So do you borrow his trash of a car occasionally?" I ask.

He laughs. Again. My God either I'm a comedian tonight tor he's actually happy.

"I have other ways of getting a car than asking."

I freeze," You stole his car?" I ask incredulously.

He shrugs," He won't even notice. He goes to be at like seven it's twelve. He's out cold right now."

I nod. And then something hits me. How did he know I was at the bar?

"What were you doing at the bar?" I ask.

He looks a little caught of guard," Getting a drink?" he says like its obvious.

Yay. Moody Dimitri back.

"What where you doing there?" he asks not taking his eyes off the road.

"I was on a date with Adrian." I say hesitantly.

He bangs his fist in the starring wheel making me jump in my seat.

"I just- I can't believe you're dating him. "he says voice full with disgust.

"Why do you care?", I ask.

He pulls over to the side of the road. His hand clench and unclench on the steering wheel. With a deep breath he pushes open the door and walks.

Where is he going!?

I get out of the car and see that he's walking to a park. There was a playground for kids, a couple of benches and picnic tables, and a small lake with a bridge going over it.

"Where are you going?" I ask walking after him. He stops in the middle of the bridge and I finally catch up.

"I need some time to think." he mumbles looking down. His eyes, they're so full of sorrow. He looks so sad.

I didn't want to get him anymore sadder or angrier or anything but I need to know.

"Why is it that there are times where we get along great?" I ask quietly," Then you completely change, you start yelling at me or ignoring me. Why do you change moods so quickly is it something. . .medical?" I ask hesitantly.

He laughs a cold bitter laugh," No."

"Then why are you so I don't know bipolar? If it's not medical then do you honestly hate me that much? I just don't get it." I whisper feeling so completely exhausted with this situation.

He turns around, leaning on the rail, and covers his face with his hand.

He groans,"Of course you don't get it Roza you never do."

I stay quiet, I know he has more to say.

"I'm so tied of this." he says sounding so broken.

I walk slowly up to him, till I'm mere inches away from his face.

"Of what?" I whisper.

I lay my hand on his chest, and like so many times before electricity shoots up my arm and throughout my body. I cradle his cheek with my other hand and lean forward.

His face. His eyes. The way he is. Despite the way he has acted towards me so many times before. I have this gut wrenching feeling that this is the real him. This vulnerable side. The rare good times we've had together. That's the real him.

Not the rude said. Not the side that hurts me repeatedly. I study him. The specks of gold in his deep brown eyes. The way the moonlight reflects of his hair giving it tints of blonde barely seen by the naked eyes.I look behind him and see our reflection in the water. The moonlight making it seem like we have wings.

I look back to his eyes and see that they are filled with love. So much love.

And in that instant I know.

This is Dimitri.

My Dimitri.

The Dimitri . . . I love.

Without a second thought I close the short distance between our lips. Fire spread through my body. And I don't know why but it just felt so right.

This was supposed to happen. I have a feeling it was meant to. Call it cheesy or what you will. But the feeling I'm having right at this moment, well it'll take some people years to feel anything close to this that I feel it all in a simple moment.

Without hesitation his strong arms circle my waist pulling me closer. He lightly tugs on my bottom lip and I can't stop the moan that leaves my lips. His tongue brushes against my lip, I open my mouth wider wanting more of him. Our kiss turns more desperate on his part.

But I don't mind.

Eventually he pulls back eyes still closed. Slowly he opens them and looks down at me. I smile up at him, with my arms still wrapped around his neck I pull myself up slightly and give him a small peck on the lips.

"You're still here." he whispers in shock.

I laugh,"Of course I am."

He takes a step back out of my reach and looks at me wide-eyed. He starts pacing, tugging at his hair. Like something was confusing him.

"Dimitri what's wrong?" I ask softly pulling on his arm.

He bends down, holding on the railing.

His eyes are glassed over and he's not focusing on anything. He's staring blindly at the lake.

"Dimitri are you okay." I ask getting down on my knees beside him.

"No, they're coming." he whispers like a scared child.

"Who?" I ask confused.

"They're going to take you. They always take you."

I'm starting to get scared,"No, I'm right here Dimitri."

I grab his face in my hands trying to show him I'm here but he doesn't budge.

"Don't go Roza. Not again. Please."

"I'm not going anywhere." I say

"That's what you said before." he replies," And then you're always gone."

**So what do yo think? We finally got a kiss! Yay! I wanted to talk about VA movie! Did you guys see it? Let me know if you did and what you though of it. I'm not going to spoil it for those of you who did. But overall I loved it. I feel like the Waters brothers tried a little to hard to make it seem like Mean Girls and The Heathers. If they would have stayed true to the main idea a little more it would have been better. But yeah, Romitri was perfect. I hoped they'd put more training scenes but there were only two that I remember. They rushed the romance a little so if you didn't read the books it kind of looked like Insta-love. My only other problem was that some scenes were in slow motion which made it look cheesy and awkward. But honestly it was really good. I loved it and if I had the chance I'd go see it again. **

**Let me know what you think! You should all go see the VA movie we need a squeal, we need Adrian! **

**Also what did you think of Rose this chapter? I tried to make her a little more sarcastic and more like the way she was in Richelle's books. I know in the beginning Rose kind of seemed like a wimp so I tried to make her more like the way she usually is. What do you think?(:**

**Remember Review! You're reviews are what give me motivation to upload quicker.**


	13. Chapter 13

**First of a big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I wanted to let you guys know that I finally know what I'm going to do with this story. If you read **_**Fallen**_** by Lauren Kate you'll probably understand what I'm going to say next if you didn't you might be a little confused. So after I finish **_**Fallen **_**instead of doing all the books(**_**Torment, Passion, Rapture) **_**I'm going to sort of merge them all in one. So that mean that Rose won't be going to another boarding school or traveling in the announcers like Luce. Bits and pieces from **_**Rapture **_**will be kept. But from now on the story will not be exactly like the books. I know that I've put a few of my own twists on the story but no the only thing it will have in common with the story it's based off is the plot. I will be writing the entire storyline now. Also the sequels for **_**Fallen**_** will all be posted in this story. I hope I didn't confuse any of you! **

**Disclaimer: A few direct quotes from Fallen by Lauren Kate rights go to her.**

**Now to the story, Enjoy!(:**

Kissing Dimitri last night had to be one of the best moments of my life. I know it sounds incredibly cheesy to compare one kiss to an entire seventeen years of life. But that moment truly felt . . . perfect.

And I mean just that moment, because after that Dimitri went crazy. It wasn't like him, I expected him to either be over the moon or completely pissed. But he seemed scared. No, not scared, petrified. After our kiss he spent the entire time looking at me and whispering how something was wrong.

There was a point where he was shaking so much, he looked like he was about to cry. So I did the only thing I could think of, I pulled him into my arms and held him. I don't know why he was acting that way, It doesn't make sense.

I must have fallen asleep holding him or something because the next thing I know I'm waking up in my bed. For a second I truly believed I dreamt it all. The only sign of conformation that it all really happened was the note he left on my nightstand.

It basically said to meet him at our trail. And yes, he did say _our_ trail.

I had made up my mind to meet up with him, I was so excited. But the moment I stepped out of my room and saw another note attached to my door.

Well, shit just got complicated.

It was from Adrian and it said to meet him at the cemetery. Now my problem is who do I see first.

I want nothing more that to run to our trail and be wrapped in Dimitri's arms again, but I know that I need to end whatever is going on between Adrian and I.

We're not dating. No, I don't think so. But I know he likes me and I need to set him straight. Sure there was a moment where I thought I liked Adrian.

But as much as I don't want to admit it I know I was just using him as a distraction from Dimitri. It may sound harsh but it's the truth.

So that's where I'm heading right now, to the cemetery.

It took me about five minutes of walking around the cemetery till I finally caught sight of the familiar light brown hair. He was leaning on a tombstone. The same tombstone were we hung out after skipping class.

He looks up and sees me. He gives me a half-smile and stands up. I walk till I'm about five feet away from him.

"Hey." he says smiling weakly.

"Hi." I reply.

"Look Rose, I'm really sorry about last night I don't know what got into me." he says looking really sincere.

What am I suppose to say 'Oh no it's fine that you went hulk on two guys.' ? It's his second time getting into a fight this week! Does he fight with random people often?

"It's okay." I reply.

He smiles," How about I make it up to you? I know this really great resta-"

"No Adrian, I don't think that would be a good idea." I cut him off.

He looks at me shocked,"Wh-Why not?" he asks.

I take a deep breath," Adrian you're a really great guy bu-"

He laughs cutting me off.

I narrow my eyes," What's so funny?" I ask.

"Are you giving me the 'you're a great guy but I think we're better off as friends' talk again?" he says.

_Again?_

"This would be the first time I'm giving it to you." I say.

He's quiet for a while.

"Um-yeah of course."

"I really do think we're better off as friends." I tell him.

"Are you cutting me off because you think that or because something better came along?" he asks.

"Um-what?" I ask confused.

He narrows his eyes," You know who I'm talking about. Belikov."

"What's going on between me and him has nothing to do with you." I say

Suddenly Adrian went crazy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME?! IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME! I'M THE ONE WHOSE GOING TO HAVE TO SIT HERE AND WATCH YOU D-"

He cuts himself off, taking in deep ragged breaths," It's not going to end well Rose, trust me."

"How would you know if it will or it won't!? You're making assumptions." I say.

"I know because I've seen it happen before!" he yells.

Why is he getting so heated over this? I mean yeah I expected him to be pissed but right now he's absolutely outraged.

And what does he mean he's seen it happen before? Has Dimitri's other relationships end badly?

"Whatever happened to Dimitri in the past doesn't matter now. I don't care that his previous relationships might've ended bad, that has nothing to do with me." I say.

"What!? No! That's not what I'm talking about! I'm talking about you and him!"

What?

"Adrian."

I whip around and see Sydney. . . and Dimitri.

"Dimitri" I whisper. How long has it been since I got here? Obviously it took more time than I expected if Dimitri had to come looking for me.

"Adrian I think we should go somewhere and talk." Sydney says.

"No! No! I know what you guys are going to do! It's time isn't it!?" He yells cradling his face in his hands.

"What's going on?" I ask confused but no one is looking at me.

Sydney walks closer to him, "It might not happen, something's different." Sydney whispers though I can sill hear her.

"You can't take that chance! Not again!" Adrian looks at Dimitri," Please not yet."

He looks so close to tears, what the hell is going on!?

Dimitri pulls his gaze away from him," It's time." he says.

Adrian shakes his head denying what Dimitri said, a tear falls from his eye.

He turns back to me and without hesitation pulls me into his arms.

He's hugging me.

I hug back confused and awkwardly pat him on the back.

He pulls away wiping tears and turns away. Sydney walks over to me and hugs me to.

Why is she hugging me! We're not even friends. She gives me a sad smile and then walks away with Adrian.

I turn to Dimitri confused.

He holds out his hand for me and I take it. Like always I feel a spark once our hands touch each other. We walk to the trail, our trail. He leads me to a log and I sit down. But he starts pacing in front of me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

He stops in front of me," Rose, there's something really important I have to tell you. You have to hear me out."

I raise an eyebrow," Okay?"

He covers his face with his hands, takes a deep breath and says,"I fall in love."

"Over and over again. And each time something horrible happens."

He's been in love before? I feel a tinge of jealousy, but I have no right. It's in the past right? But why is he bringing that up now?

I look down at my lap and start awkwardly fidgeting with my fingers.

He kneels down in front of me and grabs my face in his hands.

"Rose, look at me. You have to listen this is really important."

I nod and look up into his eyes.

He takes a deep breath.

"The person I fall in love with each time is you."

**CLIFFY! What do you think!? Review and let me know! Did you guys hear the news? News on a Frostbite becoming a movie will be released this week! I'm so excited! I hope they approve it so we can see Adrian! Dan Waters said that he's already writing the screenplay he's just waiting for the green light to go into production for the sequel! I'm so excited! What about you?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I'm a little disappointed with the reviews for the last chapter but still thank you to everyone who did review.(: I sort of feel like many people are loosing interest in the story, if this is true please let me know. When people don't review as much or I don't get as many reviews as I used to I start to feel like you guys aren't interested anymore. I feel this way in almost every story I've written so far and it just be because I'm not very sure of myself. So please let me know if you are loosing interest and if you are then suggest some ideas please.(:**

**Disclaimer: A few direct quotes from Fallen by Lauren Kate.**

_He covers his face with his hands, takes a deep breath and says,"I fall in love."_

_"Over and over again. And each time something horrible happens."_

_He's been in love before? I feel a tinge of jealousy, but I have no right. It's in the past right? But why is he bringing that up now?_

_I look down at my lap and start awkwardly fidgeting with my fingers._

_He kneels down in front of me and grabs my face in his hands._

_"Rose, look at me. You have to listen this is really important."_

_I nod and look up into his eyes._

_He takes a deep breath._

_"The person I fall in love with each time is you."_

I let out an awkward laugh," If that's your way of being romantic, it came out pretty cheesy."

He makes a frustrated sigh,"I'm serious Rose, let me explain."

He takes a deep breath,"I get to live forever."

Okay, this is getting out of hand.

"Dimitri this isn't funny," I say.

"I'm not trying to be funny," he replies, eyes flashing anger,"I get to live forever. I see people being born, growing up, falling in love, having children, and the die. Everyone dies around me, and I get to see it all over and over agin. But you're different."

"What do you mean?" I ask suddenly afraid. Is he for real? Or is he just crazy? It would explain why he's in a place like this. I want nothing more than to run from him right now. He's scaring the crap out of me. But something in me is urging me to stay and listen.

So I do.

"Rose, you don't get to have children and grow old." he replies looking down.

My heart, its beating so fast.

"Why not?" I ask afraid to hear the answer.

"Because you die every seventeen years."

I don't reply. How do you reply to something like that? I open and close my mouth repeatedly trying to say something but no words come out.

"We meet. Every seventeen years, we always meet. Somehow we always run into each other. It doesn't matter how much I run or how much I push you away, you always find me."

I take a deep breath," Dimi-"

"And every time we meet you fall in love with me," he says,"I can push you away or run away myself but at the end of the day it makes no difference. You fall in love with me."

He turns around, his back facing me with his hands on his head.

What do I say!? This- it all sounds so crazy! He sounds crazy! I want to run, but I can't. I want to think that what he saying isn't true. But somehow, inside of me, I know it's true.

"Why is it so bad to be in love with you." I whisper.

He whips around immediately anger evident on his face," Because it kills you! I kill you!"

I let out a shaky breath,"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Because it's time," he says.

"You said that to Adrian." I remembered him telling Adrian the same thing earlier.

Then everything clicked.

"All those times, Tasha and Adrian kept telling me it was going to end bad. Things with you end bad, they always end bad." I say thinking of all the times they told me those exact words.

Dimitri nods and lets out a small chuckle," You and Adrian were best friends in every life. Unlike me, he's stay by your side whenever he found you. I'd push you away to try to prevent you from dying. But with Adrian and the rest of them it didn't matter. Them being near you never affected you."

I look at him wide-eyed," _Them?" _I ask.

He nods," Lissa, Christian, Jill, Tasha, Sydney, and Adrian."

I swallow," All of you-"

"Live forever? Yeah," he replies cutting me off.

I have so many questions to ask. I want to know why they live forever. Why do I die every seventeen years. But without thinking I ask one that I really didn't want to know the answer to.

"Am I going to die now?", I ask terrified.

He shakes his head," I don't know. I thought I knew the rules, but we kissed and now I'm so confused."

"Because you kissed me?", I ask," After we kissed you looked surprised, why?"

He doesn't have to answer I already know.

"We kissed and you thought I was going to die." I say in shock.

"But it's different this time." he says.

"Because I didn't die?" I ask quietly.

He nods.

"How do I. . . die?" I choke out the words.

He takes a deep breath like he knows it's going to take a while to explain," It depends on how much you know. Usually just kissing will do it. But when it doesn't, telling you the truth, what I'm telling you now, will."

He looks up at the sky," I wander the earth knowing in the back of my mind that you're coming. At first I used to look for you. I didn't know how much it would hurt seeing you die over and over again. But when I did I couldn't take it. I stared to hide from you, but it never worked. You always ended up wherever I was, it didn't matter how much I ran away you were always placed wherever I ran to. So I stayed, whenever I saw you I stayed. But I tried hard to keep my distant. It wasn't easy but I did it. The only hard part of that was you. You'd look for me, you'd always had some excuse to spend time with me. It didn't take long for me to realize you came around every seventeen years."

"So you knew I was coming?" I ask.

"Not the day that you did. I know that eventually you would this year. But I didn't know specifically when. The day I did see you, well I didn't know you were coming that day."

I nod," You looked surprised. Then you smiled. Then you flicked me off."

He looks down at his feet,"Uh-yeah I'm sorry about that."

I nod," Okay, I'm not trying to sound conceited or anything but the day I got here I saw you laughing with Christian, you were laughing so hard I was a little jealous. How can you be so happy when you know that I was coming eventually. And that soon after that I was going to die." I ask.

"The only way to survive eternity is to be able to appreciate every moment.", he says shrugging," It doesn't matter anymore though. I can't laugh like that anymore. Not when you show up."

Ouch? "Gee thanks for making me feel bad about making you depressed. You know all this sounds really crazy. How do you expect me to believe you?" I ask becoming stubborn.

"You said it yourself, you felt like you knew me before. I denied it before but it's true." he says.

"I felt like I knew you before sure! But I meant from the mall or the beach or something! Not from some past life." , I say.

He gets down on his knees in front of me and hold me face in his hands.

"In your heart you know it's true." he says.

His eyes drift away from my own to something behind me. One of his hands release my face and reach behind my head. When he pulls his hand back I see that it's a flower.

"Remember when we used to pick yellow daffodils in the fields of Virginia?" he asks lost in thought. When he looks back at me and sees my confusion his smile falls.

"Nevermind, of course you don't remember." he whispers.

I need to get out of here. I need to go somewhere and clear my head.

"Dimitri I'm going to head back to my room. You've told me a lot and I just need to think for a while." I say.

He nods and stands up helping me off the log.

He gives me a gentle kiss on the forehead and we say goodbye.

When I reach my room I really don't have a chance to think over anything because the next thing I know I'm fast asleep on my bed.

**What do you think? Please please please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed as always! There's a lot of information in this chapter and the next. Just letting you know.**

I don't know how long I slept in for but by the time I woke up it was dark outside. I need to go see Dimitri. Since the moment I woke up there was an urge from within my body to be near him. In a way it sort of always been there. But now, after everything that he told me, it's stronger.

I need to see him now. I shouldn't have left the way I did. I still have so many unanswered questions.

I check the time. 12:42. I basically slept through the whole day. Groaning I push myself off the bed and walk to my vanity.

I was planning on just fixing my hair and going in the clothes I was wearing, but now I can see that they're all wrinkling. Call it sappy but I also wanted to look good for Dimitri.

So, I quickly pull out a long sleeve tie dyes knit print top, white denim shorts, and black flats** [ type (killian tie dye polyvore) in google to see the outfit, it's the first link!]**. I put on simple diamond earrings and a long necklace. For my hair I braid my bangs into a fishtail braid. And lastly for my makeup I just retouch my mascara and apply pink lipstick.

Checking my reflection one last time I walk out of my room. I make it to the boys dorm when I realize I have absolutely no idea where Dimitri's room is.

I know Adrian's is on the second floor and Christian's is on the first. But I'm really not in the mood to fight with Adrian right now. The last time I saw him he was upset but before that he was giving me the third degree about Dimitri. So I walked to Christian's room.

I knock on the door twice. It ws quite than there was a lot of movement behind the door. Finally Christian pulls open the door.

I restrain myself from laughing," Um, your shirt's on backwards." I say pointing to the tag on the front of his chest.

"Shit." he mumbles going behind the door to fix his shirt I assume.

With him out-of-the-way I can see inside his room, and more specifically who was on his bed.

I raise an eyebrow," Lissa." I state.

She jumps up from the bed combing down her hair," Uh- hey Rose!"

Blush creeps up on her cheeks when I give her a knowing look,"Sorry looks like I was interrupting something." I say.

Christian appears from behind the door, shirt fixed.

"I don't know where you got that idea." he states.

I laugh,"The hickey on your neck says it all."

"What?!" he yells cupping the left side of his neck with his hand.

"Wrong side." I say.

He switches to cover the right side.

"What did you want?" he asks.

"Oh yeah um- where's Dimitri's room?" I ask.

Lissa smiles," Third floor room 308." she says.

Christian smirks," And the stalking continues."

Lissa smacks his arm.

"For your information I'm not stalking him, I just need to talk to him about something." I say.

Didn't Dimitri tell them that he told me everything?

"Oh okay bye." Christian replies starting to close the door.

I put a hand out to stop it.

"When was the last time you've talked to him? Dimitri," I ask both of them.

They shrug," Three days," Lissa says. " One day," Christian says.

Well then that makes sense.

"I know." Well that's pretty vague.

"Know what?" Christian asks confused.

"Everything" I reply.

Lissa laughs awkwardly," Everything about what?"

"I know about me. What happens to me. And about you guys and Dimitri." They stare at me blankly.

"What?" Christian asks.

Ugh I don't know how to explain that I know everything.

"Dimitri told me. He told me what happens every seventeen years." I whisper.

"You know." Lissa replies wide-eyed.

"And you're. . .alive." Christian says confused.

"Um-yeah obviously." I say laughing nervously.

"How are you-" Lissa starts

"Not dead?" I finish for her.

She nods," Um Dimitri and I don't really know. But he told me everything and I'm alive."

"You're alive." Lissa states.

She crosses the distance between us and engulfs me in a hug.

"Oh my God Rose you don't know how long I've wanted to hug you without making things awkward! And I miss you so much you're my best friend how is thi-"

"Lissa chill." I say laughing.

She pulls away and starts wiping at her face, she's crying.

"You don't know how much I've missed you! I'm so sorry I wasn't close to you in this life but it's so hard seeing you di-"

"It's okay Lissa." I cut her off. Not wanting to talk about me dying. Again.

She nods understanding.

Christian smiles and hugs me," So you remember?" Christian asks pulling away.

"Um- bits and pieces." I mumble.

It's true. I had dreams, but now I know it might just be a memory. I've had dreams of Dimitri drawing me, Me and a mysterious man who I now know was Dimitri dancing at a ball, running through fields of flowers with a blonde that I now know was Lissa. I have memories, bits and pieces of everyone. But I never really saw their faces. But now I remember. Not everything but a few things.

"So is that why you're looking for Belikov?" Christian asks.

"Um yeah I still have a few questions." I reply.

Lissa smiles,"Well if you ever curious about something you can always ask us." she says.

I nods," Actually um- how is that you guys you know- live forever." Man that sounded really weird.

"Um- maybe you should ask Dimitri, it's better if you find out by him." Christian replies.

I laugh," Don't tell me you sold your soul to the devil." I say rolling my eyes.

Lissa laughs and Christian answers," Quite the opposite."

I nod,"Well bye." I say

They say bye and close the door to continue whatever they were doing before.

I walk up the stairs and to Dimitri's room. Hesitantly I knock on the door.

"Come in!" he yells from behind the door.

I push open the door, walk in, and the first thing I see is Dimitri's naked back.

He turns around holding a towel and smirks at my expression. He just took a shower.

"Rose." he says in a husky voice looking me up and down.

For a second I was confused on way he wasn't giving me an annoyed face or some crap about me stalking him. Then I remember we're past that, way past that from the looks of things.

My eyes trail down from his face to his abs. My god this guy's ripped. Uncosciencely they go down further. His jeans hung loosely on his hips, the V on his lower stomach clearly visible.

_Shit, say something!_

"You know you really shouldn't say 'come in' without knowing who it is. This place is filled with psychos." I say repeating something Mason told me once.

He laughs at this," I knew it was you."

I raise an eyebrow," How?"

He shrugs," Hard to explain, guess I just feel when you're near."

"Is that how you found me at the bar?" I ask

He nods," I really was just going to get a drink but then I felt that you were there."

I nods. It's weird but there really isn't any explanation.

He tugs on a shirt," So what you doing here?" he asks.

"Um- I have some questions." I say.

He nods smiling," Shoot."

"How can you live forever?" I ask.

"That's another long story." he says sitting on his bed and patting the space beside him. I sit down and say," I don't mind I really want to know."

He runs a hand through his damp hair,"If you think the last story I told was hard to believe than this one is going to sound unbelievable." he says.

"Just tell me." I whisper.

He takes a deep breath," In the Bible-"

I groan cutting him off.

"Rose, listen this is how it starts." he says.

I have nothing against the Bible or Religion or anything like that. I remember going to church with my aunt when I was little. She kept going on about being saved or something like that.

I wasn't really raised with a religion so going to church with her well I was confused 90% of the time. I guess it was just instinct to groan. My aunt used to preach to me all the time, I learned to fall asleep with my eyes open thanks to her.

I nod for him to continue.

"In the Bible you know how God wanted everyone to love him, to put him first. It's the first grand commandment to love him. That rule applies to everyone, even his angels."

He looks at me to and surprisingly I'm paying attention.

"But sometimes, sometimes you can't. That's what happened to me. I couldn't put him first. I'm damned. Before He used to give His angels freedom. At times they were allowed to wander the earth. That's how they learned what love was. Not love for God but love for another, for another person, in their case another angel."

"Eventually everything happened with Lucifer. He rebelled against God, he loved himself more than he did God. He thought that he could be more powerful than God Himself."

"God ended up casting him out of Heaven. For day him and his followers fell from heaven. Some of the angels that did fell didn't necessarily have to be followers of Lucifer."

I was actually getting into this story.

"If they weren't his followers then why did they fall from Heaven?" I ask.

"Because like Lucifer they loved something more than Him. Lucifer loved himself more. But some angels loved other things more, other angels."

"Where does this story lead to Dimitri? " I ask.

He looks me in the eyes, takes a deep breath and says,

"I'm one of those angels Rose."

**Cliffy! 5 reviews for the next chapter please(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know some of you were a little confused last chapter but this one explains everything.**

_"Where does this story lead to Dimitri? " I ask._

_He looks me in the eyes, takes a deep breath and says,_

_"I'm one of those angels Rose."_

"What?" I ask as if I didn't hear him correctly.

"I'm one of those angels Rose."

I wanted to yell at him. For making suck a dumb story up. For making such an unbelievable story up. But like before deep down I know what he's saying is true. But it's just so hard to go along with this.

"So you fell. . .from Heaven." I state.

He nods," All of us. Lissa, Christian, Jill, Tasha, Sydney, and Adrian."

"You all fell because you loved someone more than God?" I ask.

"Um- no. Well I did. Lissa fell because she loved Christian. Christian loved Lissa too but he in a way also followed Lucifer. Jill loved another angel, Eddie. But at the end he choose God. Tasha fell because she followed Lucifer. Sydney because she loved Adrian and Adrian because he loved Sydney though he also in a way followed Lucifer."

"Why did they follow Lucifer?" I ask.

"I really don't know. But I don't judge them. I haven't chosen yet."

"Chosen?" I ask.

"The only way for us to all be pardoned for our sin is to choose God. The only people who actually choose God are Sydney and Jill. What happened to Jill, it was so sad. In front of God's throne she stated that she loved Eddie more, and well Eddie he said he didn't love her that he choose God. So she still got cast out. She was betrayed and as soon as she hit the floor after the fall she repented, she choose God."

"For Sydney it took a little more time. Her and Adrian were so deeply in lover with each other. But eventually he choose. He choose Lucifer. Sydney was always pure. As soon as Adrian choose Lucifer she broke it off and choose God. Adrian was an idiot there, he believed he could have both Sydney and Satan."

"What about Lissa, Christian, and Tasha?" I ask.

"Tasha quickly choose Satan. She was furious that God kicked us out. All she wanted was a choice. We didn't have a choice there. So he kicked her out and as soon as he did she choose satan. Christian and Lissa are more complicated. They love each other without a doubt but sometimes Christian will drift towards Satan. Then Lissa will break up with him and drift towards God. Then somehow they get back together and that happens over and over again. They love each other and they pick each other first. But if they didn't have each other his allegiance would immediately go to Satan and hers to God."

I nod," So you didn't choose."

He shrugs," I see points I agree with on both sides but I choose you first."

I smile," If you could choose though who would you pick?" I ask.

"I honestly don't know, I hold a grudge against both of them more against satan though."

"Why?" I ask.

He bites his lip," It has to do with what happened to you."

"Tell me." I say immediately.

"Rose, you're an angel too." he says.

I laugh awkwardly again. Man, is this the way I try to diffuse tension or something?

"Yeah right Dimitri. Please I'm not an angel. I curse a lot, I cheat on tests, I rarely do my homework, I ignore my parents, I'm a normal teenager."

"You know it's true Roza." he says.

"What's Roza?" I ask, he keeps calling me that.

He chuckles," We spend a lot of time in Russia. It's my favorite form of your name. And don't change the subject."

"Fine I won't after this but what do you mean form of my name?" I ask.

He sighs," In every life you have a different name but they're all some form of the name Rose. Now your name is Rosemarie. In other life's they were Rosalyn, Rosaleen, Rosie, Roseline, Rosetta, Rozina, etc. But my favorite was always Roza."

I smile,"Okay back to the main subject. So why do you have a grudge against God and Lucifer?"

"We fell in love Roza. The problem was Lucifer loved you too. He didn't love you as much as much as he loved himself. But he was furious when he found out I loved you and you loved me back."

"When he rebelled against God he came into some power. And he cursed me. That every seventeen years I would get to see you again but when you remember that I choose you over God and Satan you would die. That's why I thought you would die when we kissed, in our past lives when we kissed you would remember my choice."

It all makes sense. I looked up at him to continue.

"When he put that curse on me I ran to God. Despite casting us out of heaven soon after he helped me. He said he couldn't remove what Satan put but in a way he could put a loophole. It said- WAIT!"

"What!?" I ask jumping off the bed scared.

"That's it!" Dimitri yells pacing in front of me.

"What's it?" I ask.

He rushes towards me and hold my face in his hands.

"Where you baptized?"

"Oh my God Dimitri I'm not a big fan of religion." I say.

"That's it then!" he says

"What's it? Tell me!"

"Where you or where you not raised in a religion." he asks.

"No Dimitri I wasn't.", I finally say.

"It worked. It finally worked." he says overjoyed.

"You know I'm confused as fuck right now." Yep, I'm no angel.

"God's loophole was that if you were raised without being baptized then you were free to choose!"

"Wait so now I have to choose Satan or Lucifer why? Just cause I wasn't baptized? "I ask.

"Being baptized basically means God is claiming you as his own. So when you get baptized as a child it means that it wasn't your choice but it was already in God's favor. That's why the loophole was for when you weren't baptized. So that neither God nor Satan had a claim on you. You can pick who you want."

"And if I want you? "I whisper.

He smiles," Then I guess we're on the same boat."

His arms encircle my waist and pulls me towards his body.

"Would you really choose me?" he ask, his lips only centimeters away from my own.

"You choose me over and over again. You would've thought you'd give up on me by now." I whisper.

"Never. I love you Roza." he says.

Well Rose it's time to own up. All day he's been continuously telling me that he choose me. He chose me over Lucifer over God because he loves me.

"I love you too Dimitri." I whisper looking in his deep brown eyes.

He closes his eyes and enhales," Say it again."

I giggle, yes ladies and gentleman I giggled," I love you."

He opens his eyes, "Why do you look so shocked to hear me say that?" I ask.

"It's been a few 1,000 years since I've heard you say that." he says.

"Really?" I ask.

" You've said it once or twice before but I know you really weren't there yet. You had strong affections for me but it wasn't love, you always died before that. The last time you said it and it was real was before the fall almost six thousand years ago."

I smile and move my lips right in front of his, "Well I'm alive and I mean it, I love you."

He smiles and quickly closes the distance between our lips.

**What do you guys think? Let me know! I was thinking about doing a lemon. I know they're angels but they really don't act like it and they're not necessarily religious so tell me what you think! 5 reviews for the next chapter please!(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks you to everyone who reviewed! I love reading what you guys have to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's time for Rose to see some memories.(;**

It's been a week since I found out everything. Dimitri and I have been spending every spare moment together. He's tell me stories about my previous lives. Everytime he'd mention a memory his eyes would light up and his face would break into a smile.

And it broke my heart.

I want to remember. I want to remember every moment we shared together. He has all these fascinating memories of things we used to do. And I can't recall a single one of them.

He remembers everything in detail, and yet all I see is foggy bits and pieces of memories. The only time I actually can remember something is when we're doing the same thing as the memory or when I'm sleeping, in my dreams. But it's so blurry I can barely make out figures of people and the setting.

I sigh shoving a for full of pancakes in my mouth.

Lissa laughs beside me," Sad lover boy isn't here?"

Honestly yes. We've been attached to the hip all week. Dimitri and Christian have a project due tomorrow so they're doing it last-minute. Lissa and I are at the cafeteria eating breakfast.

I shrug and take a sip of my orange juice.

"Adrian's asked me about you."

I almost choke on my drink. I haven't really talked to him.

"Okay." I reply.

"You should talk to him," Lissa says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because he misses you," she says like its obvious.

"I'm just confused, if he was as in love with Sydney as Dimitri told me then why was he hitting on me?" I ask.

"Oh my gosh is that why you haven't talked to him?", she asks," Rose he doesn't have a thing for you or anything. He was just trying to keep you away from Dimitri. You were his best friend in almost every life. All he wanted was to prolong your life."

"Oh, that makes sense. Wait but before you told me that Adrian and Dimitri never really liked each other because Adrian used to try to steal Dimitri's girlfriends."

She laughs," I wasn't lying technically. Adrian was your best guy friend so you'd spent a lot of time with him. Dimitri always got jealous. And like I said before, Adrian tried to distract you from Dimitri to try to prolong your life. It's worked one time only."

"Wait what? I thought I was supposed to die every seventeen years." I whisper the end since we are in a public cafeteria.

"Yeah that's the rule. But one time in Russia Adrian distracted you long enough from Dimitri that you actually lasted till you were 19. But that was only because you barely spent anytime with Dimitri."

"Oh." I reply. All these rules and loopholes where actually starting to confuse me.

"Yep, you were the princess and Dimitri was on the other team."

"What?"

Lissa laughs," Dimitri was a guard. But he wasn't protecting you and your family. He was on the other people's team. The Bolsheviks."

Bolsheviks. The name sounded so familiar. I roll my eyes, duh it sounded familiar it's a memory.

Sighing I turn to Lissa, "Do you know where Adrian is?"

She smiles," Probably in his room."

I nod and get up from my seat," Why are you encouraging me to go talk to him anyways you didn't sound very fond of him the first day I got here."

She shrugs," I had a feeling that he was going to try to distance you and Dimitri. Also Sydney is my friend and the fact that he choose Satan over her pisses me off."

"Sydney loves him." I state.

Lissa laughs," She never stopped loving that crack head."

I grab my tray off the table," Well let's see if I can get Adrian to change his choice."

"Wait! You're going to try to convince him to choose Sydney?" Lissa asks.

"I'm going to try. But I'm his best friend right? My opinion should mean something to him." I say dumping my food in the trash."

I say bye to Lissa and then head to the boys dorm.

When I make it to Adrian's room I knock twice on the door. I wait a couple of seconds and then the door swings open.

"Rose." Adrian breathes.

"Hey, can I come in?" I ask.

He nods and moves to the side opening the door wider for me to walk in. The last time I was in his room was when he threw a party weeks ago. It looks slightly bigger now that it isn't crowded with people.

I notice he has a couch on one side of the room, so I walk towards it and sit down.

He shuts the door and walks to stand in front of me.

"So what do I owe the pleasure to my little angel?" he says.

I laugh at the double meaning in the nickname," Just wanted to see how you were doing."

He nods,"As you can see I'm fine."

Queue awkward silence.

"So, who told you I know everything?" I ask.

He shrugs," Lissa."

Of course she told him.

"And you're still alive, which might I say confused the daylights out of me." he says.

"Why would it confuse you? Lissa told me a few minutes ago that you succeeded in keeping me alive till I was seventeen."

He runs a hand through his hair and sits next to me," That was different. You and your family were basically kept prisoners in your house and Dimitri was one of the guards for the bad guys. You had to keep your distance from them, that's what your mother always said. Sure you two had your moments here and there. But it never got far, so you couldn't really remember anything. You knew he looked familiar just like you knew in every life. But you weren't close enough to actually remember everything. And when you did, well it was the day you and your entire family died."

"You were there, so who were you? Where you one of my guards or one of the bad ones or-" he cuts me off.

"No, I was your family's servant."

I nod.

"Who was Sydney? "I ask. This was my opening to bring her into the conversation.

He swallows and looks away," She was a maid."

"Ohh, So you and Sydney." I say nudging his arm.

He stands up abruptly," There's no me and Sydney."

"Well there was right? " I ask.

"She ended it." he replies back towards me.

" Because you choose Satan." I state.

"I didn't choose him!" he yells turning around, he takes a deep calming breath," I was just thinking, if I had to choose who would I choose. And I started leaning more towards Lucifer than God. I didn't officially choose, she didn't give me a chance to explain before she took off."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah I am too." he says.

"Have you tried talking to her?" I ask.

"She broke it off before I could even try." he says.

"That was probably hundreds of years ago. I mean have you tried since then."

"No-" he says looking away.

"See your such a stubborn ass! Just cause she didn't want to listen the first time doesn't mean she wouldn't have afterwards. You didn't even try!"

"What do you want me to do Rose? To tell her now?" He asks exasperated.

"Yeah! That's exactly what I want you to do." I say

"Bu"

"Do you love her?" I ask.

"Yes." he replies without hesitation.

"Well then nothing else matters."

He looks at me for a second and then lets out a long breath," If she says no-"

"Don't make assumptions, she loves you, you have to be blind to not see it." I say.

"Fine." he says finally.

"Really!?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah now get out of my room, I'm going to call her over."

Don't need to tell me twice. I jump up from the couch and pull Adrian into a hug.

He laughs," Good luck." I say pulling back.

I quickly close the door behind me and walk into the hall. I wonder if Dimitri is done with his project. His room is just upstairs, it wouldn't hurt to check on him. So without a second thought I round the corner and climb the stairs. When I make it to his room I knock on the door, or well try.

Because a second before my fist hits the door it flies open.

Dimitri stood there with a big smile. I smile back and open my mouth to talk but before I could say anything he pulls me into the room, shuts the door, and slams me against it.

His hands which where on my waist slowly goes down to my thigh. He hitches it up and wraps it around his waist. My breathing starts coming out in small puffs. Laying my hands on his shoulders I pull myself up and wrap my other leg around his waist.

I look into his eyes and smile. The next thing I know his mouth is on mine. My hands tangle themselves in his hair trying to pull him closer. I slightly tug on his bottom lip and he groans into my mouth. His tongue runs along my lip and I open my mouth granting him entrance.

He pulls us away from the door and drops me on the bed. I laugh and we continue kissing. That's how we spent most of the evening, making out and talking.

I was curled into his side listening to a story he was telling.

"Your dad owned a plantation in the South, he was one of the most riches men back then. I worked for him, he wasn't a fan of slavery so he eventually moved up North. I remember running through the field of cotton with you that summer. Your mother would get so angry when I dropped you off at home completely dirty." he says laughing.

I bite my lip and start playing with the material of his T-shirt.

As if sensing something was up Dimitri looks down at me and asks," What's wrong?"

I shrug,"It just sucks that I can't really remember."

He nods," Will I ever remember?" I ask.

He shrugs,"I honestly don't know."

I sigh and bury my head deeper in his chest.

"There's a way-"

"There is?What is it?!" I ask shooting up in a sitting position.

He laughs and shows me his hand.

"What do you want a high-five?" I ask laughing

"No. look." He closes his hand into a fist and then opens it. In the middle of his hand there's some black thing. It looked like a small twister.

"What the hell is that?" I ask

"It'll help you go back in time to wherever you want." he says.

"I don't even know where to go." I say.

"Just stick out your hand." he replies.

I nod and stick my hand out in front of me flat like he was doing. He tilts his hand into mine and the little black twister falls into the center of my hand.

"What do I have to do?" I ask.

"Think of the memory you want to go back to."

I give him an 'are you serious' look,"I don't really remember anything. And anyways even if this does work whats going to happen? Am i going to walk around in another time wearing jeans and a hoodie?", I ask pointing down at my clothes.

"No, you're going to be in your previous body. Your can't really do anything in there, just watch what the former you is doing."

I nod,"So what do I have to do?"

"Okay close your eyes and think of the things I'm about to say."

I nod and close my eyes.

"Okay remember the marble floors." I nod and start thinking of what he says.

"The tall pillars."

"Your three sisters laughing and running around, your brother chasing after them."

"The vases in the hallways with drawing of birds and bears on them."

"You and your sister making faces at the servants, especially Adrian."

"Tea in the garden with your mother."

"You trying to act like you know politics just to impress your dad.

"You sliding down the banister of your palace."

I wait another second for Dimitri's voice, but he doesn't say anything.

I open my eyes, I'm not in Dimitri's room.

I, I mean the other me, sits up in bed and stretches. I can feel that I'm wearing a night-gown. I, the other me, kicks her feet over the side of the bed and gets off. She, I, start walking to another bed across the room.

She pulls back the covers and notices the bed is empty. Just as she's about to turn around someone jumps on he pushing her on the floor.

"Anastasia! Get off." I, the other me, says.

She stands up and turns to see a girl that looks slightly like me.

"Mama needs to talk to us! Come on!" she yells pulling my arm down the hall.

This place is huge! It's a freaking mansion, no not a mansion, a place.

What the hell am I.

We stop and what I think is a foyer. And I see a middle-aged women standing there with two older girls and one boy.

She turns to me and Anastasia, I think was her name, with her hands on her hips.

"Maria Nikolaevna Romanova what are you still doing in your night-gown it is almost eight in the morning." she says.

_Wait._

_Did she really just call me that?_

_Romanova?_

_Holy shit, no way. _

_This is not possible._

I look around and suddenly the faces looks so familiar.

Of course they're familiar! I studied them in European History!

This is the Romanov family.

The last Imperial family of Russia.

**What do you think!? I thought it was time for Rose to experience some of her memories.(: 5 reviews for next chapter, tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm a little disappointed with the reviews for the last chapter but as always thank you to everyone who did review. I wanted to let you guys know that I might not be updating often this week because I'm going out-of-town for a funeral, my aunt passed away. So I might be updating one or two more times this week. Now unto the story! The next few chapter( most likely two or three) will be about Rose's past lives. Also I'm considering updating less frequently. If you've read any of my previous stories you probably know that I usually update everyday or every other day. There are rare occasions where I can go at least a week without updating but I always have an excuse, so I usually post chapters yeah I've been thinking about updating maybe twice or once a week, let me know what you think.**

**Personally it will be a whole lot easier for me to do this for many reasons. Mainly because school has been getting a bit more stressful. For those of you who don't know, I am in tenth grade and I'm going to apply for a program called Dual Enrollment which basically is college corse classes. So yes I will be taking high school and college course classes at once. Another thing is that in order for me to graduate I need 100 service hours, so I will be volunteering at a local elementary school for about five hours a day untill I've completed my hours. Also my cousin who is graduating from high school will be moving in with my family and I. And lastly for school right now I have a project on the biography of Victor Hugo due at then of the week as well as another project on any book by Victor Hugo due at the end of the month so the next few months will be a bit stressful.**

**But at the same time I really want to make time cause I know there are many people who do read an enjoy this story so I'm asking you guys what do you think I should do. Putting this story on hiatus is an option but I don't want to do that unless you guys agree. So please please let me know what you guys think I should do. This situation is stressing me out so much right now, like I'm fifteen and am starting to find grey hairs so yeah not good. Review and let me know what you think!(:**

**Note: It was kind of confusing for me so just remember Maria is Rose in a past life.**

_**Previously on For the First Time:**_

_This place is huge! It's a freaking mansion, no not a mansion, a palace._

_Where the hell am I?_

_We stop at what I think is a foyer. I see a middle-aged women standing there with two older girls and one boy. _

_She turns to me and Anastasia, I think was her name, with her hands on her hips._

_"Maria Nikolaevna Romanova what are you still doing in your night-gown it is almost eight in the morning." she says._

_Wait._

_Did she really just call me that?_

_Romanova?_

_Holy shit, no way. _

_This is not possible._

_I look around and suddenly the faces looks so familiar._

_Of course they're familiar! I studied them in European History!_

_This is the Romanov family._

_The last Imperial family of Russia._

So turns out I'm Grand Duchess Maria Nikolaevna of Russia.

Or well, was.

I don't remember much from European History class. I know they die. The entire family is killed in an extrajudicial killing. But all the details are fuzzy.

That's what I get for half assing most of my classes in eleventh grade.

Dimitri was right though. I'm in her body, I'm in Maria's body. But I can't do anything. I can't move her arms or legs or even talk through her. I can hear what she thinks. See what she sees.

I can feel what she feels. And I've been feeling a lot lately. Let's just say she's not particularly good at needlework.

So far from her thoughts I can tell she's close with her younger sister, Anastasia. Technically my sister. It's hard to think of Maria as a different person when I know it's me.

I also found out that she hates school. Looks like that's a common occurrence for me no matter which life I'm in.

I found out everyone's names quickly. There are three other girls, my sisters: Tatiana, Olga, and Anastasia. Maria has a brother, Alexei. And her parents are Nicholas II of Russia and Alexandra Fyodorovna of Hesse.

Earlier her mother left to go join her father in Yekaterinburg and though she's acting calm on the inside I can tell she's worried. For what reason I don't know but she's worried about something. And now her and her sisters are doing needlework.

They're making small talk in Russian. And it honestly took me a while to notice they weren't speaking English. I was understanding everything they were saying as if it were my first language.

It was quiet when all of a sudden Maria hears crying. She looks up and sees her brother, Alexei, run into the room. He looks distraught.

The older one, Tatiana, gets up and tries to comfort him.

"Alexei what's wrong?" she asks.

He takes a calming breath," I know I wasn't supposed to but I opened a window."

"Alexei are you crazy!" Olga shouted from her seat.

What's the big deal? He opened a window.

"Remember the last time Nastya tried to open the window?! She almost got shot at!" Olga yells.

Nastya? I was so confused but quickly found out from Maria's mind that Nastya is Anastasia's Russian nickname.

Wait, why where they shooting at her? I'm so confused. And Maria isn't helping she's just as confused as I am. Somethings going on. She doesn't know what but she has a bad feeling that something bad is happening outside.

And then all of a sudden a bunch of emotions start playing out. Maria is sad. She want's to go outside but she can't. She doesn't know the reason, all she knows is that she's not supposed to go outside.

"Yes, I remember but now I know why. Now I know what's going on." Alexei replies.

Immediately Maria and the rest of the girls are by the boy's side. She wants to know. She's desperate to know what's going on.

"Well go on." Tatiana insists.

"I heard the guards talking from beneath the window, I don't think they knew it was open," annoyance clouds Maria's mind. Of course they didn't know it was open she thinks, if they did he's be shot by now.

"They were talking about papa. Did you know?!" he yells.

"Know what?" Anastasia asks confused.

"He abdicated!" We all gasp.

It takes me a moment to realize what he's talking about. Blame my English teacher for never telling me what abdicated means. But all I had to do was read Maria and now I understand.

He renounced basically. He gave up his position as Tsar. That another thing I didn't know, Tsar. It basically means King.

"What else did you hear?" Maria asks.

He looks startled that I, I mean Maria, accepted the news so quickly. But truth was Maria didn't care if her father abdicated. I can tell that all she ever wanted was a normal life. More than anything she wants to get married, particularly to a soldier, and have many children.

She wanted to know why her and her siblings where being kept her as if they were prisoners.

" Russia is going through a Revolution." he says.

Time rushed by in the blink of an eye as if it were a memory. Now, still in Maria's body, I was staring at my bed. Or more particularly what was on my bed, a cake.

I can tell that it's been more than a year since the memory. The family has been transported to Yekaterinburg. Maria thinks this place is hell.

But the only thing that makes her happy is the guard. The guard that she thinks most likely left her the cake. Today was her birthday. Her parent's couldn't get her anything since we're not allowed outside of the house anymore.

The only time Maria ever leaves the house is when the guard sneaks her out.

Officer Belikov.

_Wait Dimtiri?_

Well it's about time he showed up. I would've expected him to come around a bit earlier.

It's like he can tell when she's extremely bored or upset. Because it seems like that's the only time he comes around. He doesn't say much to her and she doesn't know why. Maria flirts a lot with the other soldiers but it's like Officer Belikov won't give her the time of day.

I mentally roll my eyes. Been there done that.

Whenever he does come by all he does is jerk his chin towards the door and she understands.

He leads her behind some sheds where she can see the light of day. She feels bad for her family. She get's to go out sometimes because Officer Belikov helps her but her family hasn't been outside since they moved here from Tobolsk.

Back to what was currently happening. Maria picks up the cake from her bed and sits down putting it on her lap. A white piece of paper is tucked under the cake.

She pulls it out slowly and unfolds it.

_Somethings going to happen soon. I'll try to help you._

I can feel the confusion radiating from Maria. She doesn't understand.

She places the note beside her not giving it much attention.

Quickly the time changes again. It's been less than a month since Maria got the note and now she understands it.

Earlier this morning she got a note saying to meet at the kitchen's backdoor at 12:00 tonight. She suspects it's from Officer Belikov. It's the same handwriting as the one she got on her birthday.

She's worried and she knows something bad is about to happen. She doesn't know what though.

Now it's almost twelve. She doesn't know what to do. Should she wake up her siblings? Her parents?

She finally makes up her choice. She'll just go check. If it's anything serious she'll come back and wake everyone up.

She takes a deep breath and sits up in her bed. She kicks her sheets off and wings her feet over the side of the bed. A moment before her foot touches the ground she hears the loud clacking of boots on a wooden floor.

She immediately lays back in bed and pulls the covers up to her chin. Closing her eyes she tries to pretend she was asleep this whole time.

The door slams open and she hears the footsteps of at least five soldiers. Her eyes immediately open and takes in the scene before you. She looks around the room she shares with her sisters and sees that they are all wide awake in bed.

"Get changed. When your done come down to the lower level of the house it looks like your family will have to be moved for your own safety." the man in charge says.

The girls all nod. The soldiers all pile out of the room. Without another word they all started to get dressed.

From Maria's thoughts I could tell what's going on. Since she found out about the Russian Revolution her family has been in hiding. The people of Russia want to put up a different government, and more than anything many people want her family dead. From what the guards say, they can't put up a new government unless any trace of the previous government is gone. Any trace meaning her family. Until her family is dead they can't put up a new government.

So that's why they aren't allowed out. It's for their safety they say.

In no time they're all dressed and packed. Maria and her sisters meet up with her family, a few maids and servants in the hallway. They all walk down the stairs and to the living room.

They were about to sit down but then the guards tell them to go down to the basement. We don't move. Maria is confused. Why do they want to move them down to the basement? Shouldn't they be taking us out of the city by now.

Her father nods and stands. They all follow after him. The door to the basement is in the kitchen. Where she was supposed to meet Officer Belikov.

They make a line to the kitchen and right before she enter the basement she catches sight of the familiar brown eyes near the door where they were supposed to meet.

She doesn't know how long they wait in the basement. Hours she assumes. They've been waiting so long that they had to bring chairs down for Alexei and her mother.

Eventually the guard came back with a group of soldiers, Officer Belikov included in the group.

The guard, Yurovsky Maria thinks his name was, stand in front and smiles.

But it's a cold twisted smile," Soviet Russia has decided to execute your family."

Not even I was prepared for that before my father can make a coherent thought Yurovsky pulled out a gun and shot him once in the chest followed by my mother.

I don't know who was screaming. Me or Maria. She closed her eyes hoping that it would all disappear.

Gunshot after gunshot. Maria knew deep down that each gunshot was for a member of her family. She opens her eyes and sees that the room is filled with gunpowder.

She tries to run, she runs right into a guard. She opens her mouth to scream but a hand clasps over it. She opens her eyes and sees who it is Officer Belikov. She stops struggling.

His eyes. He looks so familiar.

She knows him from somewhere. And just like that different pictures flash in her mind. To quick for me to depict any of them. Pictures of Dimitri and her. Pictures from the past. Them laughing, running, playing around. All at different times in history.

He lowers his hand.

"Dimitri." she whispers right as the image of them in heaven flashes in her mind.

And then everything goes black.

I yell sitting up in bed.

"Roza! Roza! Are you okay? It's okay Rose. You're okay." Dimitri whispers pulling me in his arms.

I break down. I just saw my family being killed in front of me.

"It's okay, Roza. You're okay." Dimitri coos holding me.

I don't want him to let go.

**Okay so you might be a little confused. Don't worry Rose is going to ask some questions next chapter. It was a little hard to describe everything going on so I hope I didn't confuse you too much. Let me know what you think. 5 reviews please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so I have a lot of thank you's to say so bare with me lol. Thank you for everyone condolences over my aunts' passing. Thank you to everyone who helped by giving their advice. And lastly thank you to everyone who reviewed. :)**

**I wanted to quickly address a question someone! They were confused on why Rose's name in the previous chapter was Maria. I'm pretty sure I clarified this before but I'll just say it again so no one is confused. Basically in every life her name isn't just Rose but a form of Rosemarie. So there could be Rosalie, Rosalyn, Mary, Marie or in last chapters' case Maria.**

**Now to the story, enjoy!(:**

I don't know how long I stayed in Dimitri's arms. I'm pretty sure it took an hour for me to stop crying.

Wait! I was crying. Man, Dimitri must think I'm a baby or something.

"Are you okay now?" he asks.

I nod against his chest," But I have some questions, I'm a little confused."

"Okay." he replies.

I sit up pulling myself away from his arms and turn to face him.

"Well first off you were my guard? Cause if you were you were a pretty lazy one, my entire family was killed." I say.

He sighs," I wasn't technically your guard. Look when your father ruled as Tsar barley anyone saw you or your family. I didn't know you were his daughter. I started to support some of the things the Bolsheviks said. Not all thought but the majority. They promised a free country, to overthrow the monarchy and set up a government."

I nod for him to continue.

"You father then abdicated as Tsar and for some time they kept you and your family hidden. I didn't know their true intentions Roza I swear. Had I know I would've never agreed to become a Bolshevik soldier."

"But you left a note on the cake so you must've know something was happening." I say.

He nods," I left the note a month before your de- the killings." he says cutting himself off," But I didn't really know at that point, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. It was only the day of that I heard the truth."

" Okay but I'm still confused on a few more thing. I lived till I was nineteen right?"

Dimitri nods," But that was the only time that ever happened, I guess it had to do with the situation you were placed in. You were never allowed out of the house and I guarded the perimeter so we rarely ever got closed. And the one time we did well-"

"I died." I say bluntly, "That's the other thing, how did I die? I mean we didn't kiss."

"We don't have to kiss for you to die. Usually kissing brings back the memory of our time in heaven and my choice to pick you over God and satan."

It makes sense now. The last thing I remember as Maria was a memory of Dimitri and I in heaven. That must've done it for her. Or well, me technically.

"I want to go again." I say swinging my legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Go? Go where?" Dimitri asks confused.

"I want to go back to another life." I say firmly.

"Are you sure? I mean after you reacted when you came back. . ."

I knew crying was going to come back to bite me in the ass.

"I'm fine now and I want to go. Which life do you think I should go to?" I ask.

"Um- I know! Just let it be a surprise. Hold out your hand." he says.

Like the last time I hold my hand out in front of me. I feel something tickle the center of my palm and sure enough the little black twister is back.

"Okay close you eyes and listen to what I say." I nod.

He takes a deep breath.

"White linoleum floors."

"The smell of clean air."

"The gurney being wheeled by you."

I open my eyes," Gurney? This place better not be a hospital, I freaking hate those things."

"Close your eyes." he replies.

With a deep sigh I do as I'm told.

"And by the way it's not necessarily a hospital."

I nod,"Okay."

"You were just part of The Army Nurse Corps during World War II."

"Wait? What!?" I ask opening my eyes again only this time I wasn't in Dimitri's room.

I look down damn linoleum floor, it might not be a hospital but it might as well be. From where I stand I can smell the mixture of cleaning chemicals and blood.

Gross, this is why I hate hospitals.

The body I was in, cause I still don't know my name in this life, was walking someplace. She turns the corner and now I see where she's heading, the bathroom.

Wait! I don't want to see her lady parts. Wait. . . they're still technically mine.

Thank God, instead of using the bathroom she just goes to fix her makeup. I look like one of those typical nurses from World War II. Honestly I sort of looked like Kate Beckinsale from Pearl Harbor, the irony.

My hair was let down in soft curls. But it was shorter than I have in real life, in real life it goes to my waist but here it goes down a little past my shoulder. I had red lipstick on and a little white hat on the top of my head.

She reapplies her lipstick and then turns out of the bathroom and walks down the hall.

"Rosalie!" I turn around and see a blonde come walking down the hall way.

Rosalie? That's my name, it's pretty.

The blonde gets closer and from Rosalie's mind I can tell that the girl is her best friend.

"Hey Liss." Rosalie replies.

Liss? Lissa! It's about time I saw some of her.

"We have some new soldiers that got transported here." she says handing her a clip board.

"How badly injured are they?" Rosalie asks.

Lissa flips her blonde hair over her shoulder," Some look like they're going to be back on their feet in not time, others well they won't make it.

She's sad, but she knows this happens and it's going to happen a whole lot more untill the war is over.

Rosalie nods," Okay so which wing do I get?" she asks looking down at her clipboard.

"I know your not really comfortable with the gory scenes just yet so you got the stable patients in wing B." Lissa replies.

That's thoughtful of her Rosalie thinks. But she doesn't want people to think that just because she's new she needs to gradually get into this.

"I'm fine Lissa. I can take the other ones." Rosalie offers.

"It's okay." Lissa says, she looks down at her clipboard and gasps.

"Is something wrong?" Rosalie asks concerned.

"N-no. Actually your right. Why don't you take make Wing it's for the patients who are more seriously injured."

Rosalie is hesitant but eventually takes the clipboard and hand Lissa the other one.

"Well I have to get back to work, you to Rosalie. Breaks over go back to work."

Rosalie rolls her eyes and laughs. She turns and starts walking again looking down at the clipboard. She's curious as to what wing she's going to be working.

Wing A she read.

But my eyes drift to somewhere else, the list of patients.

First name on the top.

_Dimitri Belikov._

**What you guys think? Let me know if you want Rose to see another life after this or for this to be the last life she goes and sees. 5 reviews for the next chapter please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took a while to upload this chapter, enjoy!**

Right after talking with Lissa Rosalie went straight to the wing she was assigned to. I seemed pretty friendly in this life, I was greeting everyone with a smile.

She was a little confused at first when she walked into the wing, she usually didn't come to this side of the hospital, it was for severely injured patients.

She walks to the main desk in that wing and laid her clipboard on the table.

"Hi, I've been assigned to nurse this wing." she says.

Before the woman behind the desk could reply a deep voice came from behind her," I thought Lissa was going to nurse this wing."

Rosalie jumps slightly startled and turns to face the man. He had dark black hair and blue eyes, a cocky smile but he seemed fairly friendly although sort of confused at the same time.

'Christian!' I yell from inside Rosalie's head.

"Oh well we decided to switch wings I hope that's okay." Rosalie replies kindly.

Christian didn't seem shocked to see Rosalie so Lissa probably already told him or he's already seen her she just hasn't seen him yet.

He nods and sticks out his hand," Dr. Ozera."

She smiles and shakes his hand," Rosalie," she states.

"Well come with me and I'll tell you about the patients." she nods and turns around to retrieve her clipboard.

When she turns back around Christian has already started walking in the opposite direction. Rosalie quickly catches up with him.

"So are you knew? You look quite young to be a nurse." Rosalie takes in a shaky breathe and quickly composes herself.

Wait? Isn't she seventeen? How did she get away with being a nurse isn't there supposed to be a certain age requirement.

My questions are quickly answered with a peak in her mind.

I wasn't wrong, she is seventeen. She filled out her application so that she was supposedly twenty-four. But she wanted to do something for the country so bad. The least she could to was nurse wounded soldiers back to health so that's what she went for.

If anyone found out she could get kicked out the The Army Nurse Corps or worse.

She lets out an awkward laugh," Well thank you but I am only twenty-four not that young."

Christian didn't buy it I could tell but he nodded anyways," You could pass for a teen. Oh well, so are you knew? I haven't seen you around."

Rosalie nodded thankful for the change in conversation but still not wanting to lie," Yes, I was just transferred in from a nearby clinic."

"Okay, well we should talk about the patients now." Rosalie nods in agreement.

"Most of the patients are severely injured. They aren't exactly on the brink of death but I warn you that at any minute someones condition can rapidly deteriorate." Christian says.

Rosalie nods,"Where did they come from, I haven't heard much of the news lately."

"Battle of Peleliu, we had 8,010 wounded soldiers we only received a good hundred of them."

Rosalie was confused at what moment did hundreds of soldiers arrive here? She would have noticed a bunch of patients coming in but she hadn't.

"When where they transported here?" she asks.

"Last night." he replies.

Oh, well that makes sense she was at home.

"Okay well I should make my rounds now."

A smirk appears on his face, he knows who's the first person on the list for her to check.

"Yes, well I'll leave you to it." he says turning around to leave.

"Oh wait I forgot!", he whips back around," I'm going to need you to spend more time with a particular patient."

"Umm, why?" Rosalie asks confused.

"Well he's the most severely injured and a close personal friend of mine so I would appreciate it if you kept an eye on him." he says.

"Oh okay, which patient?" she asks.

"Belikov." he says tapping on the clipboard in her hands," first name on the list."

Rosalie nods," What happened to him?" she asks.

Christian sighs shoving his hands in his pockets," He got severe burns all over his body, but I'm not particularly worried, he heals fast."

"Okay, well I'll go check on him right now." she says smiling.

"Thank you." he says as he walks down the hallways.

Rosalie taps her nails nervously on the clipboard, she didn't want to seem cowardly that's why she took this job but she was scared. If someone was really injured she knew there was a chance she'd haul ass to the bathroom and puke.

Taking a deep breath she walks down the corridor to the room where Christian friend is staying.

She knocks twice and pushed open the door.

Well at least she didn't feel like throwing up. He was completely bandaged up.

Completely, like head to toe.

The only skin you could see was his eyes, nose, and mouth. And that was only because there was cut outs in the cast there.

She could see his familiar deep brown eyes staring at her and how they visibly widened when they took her in.

She shuts the door behind her and walks closer smiling," Hello I'm Rosalie and I'm going to be your nurse until you recover."

He didn't say anything, what did she expect for him to carry on a full conversation with her? His lips were open so he could talk but the skin around his mouth was burned so it must hurt like a bitch to move them.

She sets the clipboard down on the nightstand beside his bed. She walks towards the end of his bed and picks up his clipboard which shows all his basic information.

_Dimitri_, she read.

"Well Dimitri how are you feeling?" she asks sitting in the chair beside his bed.

He doesn't reply.

Damn it this is why Rosalie should have just waited till she was a bit older so she could have learned basic nursing and got into The Army Nurse Corps without it being illegal she thought.

"Okay how about this blink once for a yes and twice for a no, are you feeling okay?" she asks again.

He blinks once.

She laughs quietly," Well good enough for a person who got severe burns all over their body right?"

He laughs. Well she thinks he does because his body starts to shake is if he were laughing but no noise came out.

"Okay, are you thirsty?" she asks.

He blinks once.

She smiles and grabs the glass of water from beside his bed.

"Okay let's see how we can do this." She lays a hand on his arm and slowly pulls him into a sitting position. He must have been doing most of the work because she barely broke a sweat lifting him up.

She brought the glass of water up to his lips and pushes the straw into his mouth. He sucks on the straw to get some water out but then he grunts and releases the straw.

"Hey are you okay?" she asks concerned.

He looks at her and blinks once.

"Okay, let's try that again." she says pushing the straw back into his mouth.

He sucks on the straw again and this time he's successful. Rosalie studies him as he drinks water. He's almost completely covered but he looks so familiar. His eyes, his lips.

She can't place it but he looks familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asks.

His eyes, which shut close when drinking the water, snap open.

He blinks twice immediately.

"Oh, it just you look so fam-"

He blinks twice again.

She sighs," Are you su-"

He blinks twice again.

"Okay." she says in a defeated voice. He drops the straw out of his mouth and Rosalie takes that as a sign that he's done.

She sets the glass on the table.

And then the scenery changes.

As if it were a montage she sees a bunch of memories one after another.

Rosalie continuing to nurse Dimitri back to health. They start to grow closer. He gets control of his lips and they start talking. He tells her about the battle. And she tells him about her life. He seems fascinated and likes to hear stories from her

The scenery changes again and Rosalie is sitting in a chair and Dimitri is sitting up in his bed. Christian is standing in front of Dimitri with scissors.

It looks like Dimitri is getting his bandages off.

Christian cuts a piece near the top of his head and slowly starts unwrapping.

_Christian was right,_ Rosalie thought, _it only took Dimitri a month and he's already healed enough to remove the bandages._

She was sitting behind Dimitri. She said she wanted to see him after the bandages were off.

Christian continues to unwrap and he's finally made it to Dimitri's neck. His hair must have grown a lot in the past month it stopped a little above his shoulders.

He keeps unwrapping and by now Christian had made it to half his chest.

He stops," Um- Rosalie could you leave? Dimitri isn't exactly decent under these bandages."

Rosalie blushes she knows what he means when he says that Dimitri isn't decent.

She nods and quickly leaves the room.

She's been pacing outside the door for at least an hour now. Filled with excitement to finally see the guy she's grown so close over the past month.

Christian eventually comes out of the room, "Okay you ready to see him?"

Rosalie nods and walks in the room Christian shuts the door behind her. She finally sees him.

Well his back.

He was staring out the window with his hands in his pockets. No wonder it took like an hour. He was showered and his hair was short so he probably cut it in here.

He was really tall. He had on a light blue short sleeve dress shirt and black slacks.

Rosalie didn't know if he felt anything romantic towards her but she grew to like him a lot. He was the only person she could actually relate to, he knew her so well as if he's known her all her life.

Today was her day off but she insisted she come in to see Dimitri out of the bandages. Since she wasn't working she was dressed in street clothes. She made sure to look better than usual. She had on a green dress that had small pink and white flowers on it, the dress had a triangular cut out on the top. She paired the dress with red mary janes and a black purse. She did her makeup and hair like she usually does red lipstick and curled hair.**[ For outfit type in /2011/11/obsession-alert-40s-and-50s-style google it the first link!]**

She was hopping that the new look would catch Dimitri's eyes and it did. His eyes bulged out the minute he saw her walk in the room.

But now she wanted more than anything for him to turn around.

And he did.

She took in a shaky breathe.

He smiled at her but she didn't return it.

She knows him. Now more than anything else she knows him from somewhere.

He looks so familiar, the brown hair, the chocolate eyes, the tall frame. Him.

And just like that memories flash before her eyes.

Them playing by the sea on an island.

Them laughing while feeding the birds at a park.

The kissing in the woods when they know they were supposed to be picking berries.

She blinks and looks up Dimitri is standing right in front of her holding her face in his hands.

"Roza." he whispers.

And the last image flashes behind her eyes.

The image of them holding each other in heaven.

And then it all goes black.

Now I'm expecting to wake up again, back in Dimitri's arms.

What I wasn't expecting was to be thrown back into another life.

And certainly not this one.

I blink and look up.

A man is standing in front of me. He's so beautiful probably one of the most beautiful men I've seen. But his beauty, there's something wrong about it.

It's that type of beauty where it's so blinding you want to look away.

The body I'm in scolds herself. She knows she's not supposed to be thinking of beauty.

Beauty doesn't matter.

She looks around and sees grass.

It's the greenest grass I've ever seen. Greener than the lawns back home, and they were pretty green considering the fact we lived in a gated community and they fined you if your grass wasn't green enough.

She sighs and looks back at the man.

She was sitting on the grass and was about to get up when he holds out a hand to her," Need a hand?" he asks.

She smiles and takes it.

He pulls her up to her feet smiling. It's almost creepy.

She smiles back though and says something that I really wasn't expecting.

"Thank you Lucifer."

**Cliffy!? So her memory is of her time in heaven! I know some of you wanted to see a memory of her life before the one she's currently living but I thought this would be better. What do you think? I'm sorry it took me a while to put up this chapter I was really busy. This story is so close to 200 reviews! So thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**I know this is a little more than what I ask for but lets see if you guys can do it. 10 reviews and I'll put up the next chapter! Let me know what you think and don't worry there will be a whole lot of Romitri coming your way. (;**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I had exams all last week. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, this story finally reached 200 reviews.(:**

_Now I'm expecting to wake up again, back in Dimitri's arms._

_What I wasn't expecting was to be thrown back into another life._

_And certainly not this one._

_I blink and look up._

_A man is standing in front of me. He's so beautiful probably one of the most beautiful men I've seen. But his beauty, there's something wrong about it. _

_It's that type of beauty where it's so blinding you want to look away._

_The body I'm in scolds herself. She knows she's not supposed to be thinking of beauty. _

_Beauty doesn't matter._

_She looks around and sees grass._

_It's the greenest grass I've ever seen. Greener than the lawns back home, and they were pretty green considering the fact we lived in a gated community and they fined you if your grass wasn't green enough._

_She sighs and looks back at the man._

_She was sitting on the grass and was about to get up when he holds out a hand to her," Need a hand?" he asks._

_She smiles and takes it._

_He pulls her up to her feet smiling. It's almost creepy._

_She smiles back though and says something that I really wasn't expecting._

_"Thank you Lucifer." _

So this is Satan?

Not going to lie here but he's pretty good-looking?

But he's one of those creepy good-looking guys. Sort of like Patrick Bateman from _American Psycho. _He's good-looking but he has crazy eyes.

That's another thing. His eyes, they're so dark almost black. It's scary.

"I was looking all over for you," he says.

The body I'm in quickly let's go of his hand and looks away," Actually I was about to go do something."

She didn't like him. He scared her.

"It will only take a minute, Hadraniel." he says grabbing her arm.

Hadraniel? I thought my name in every life was a form of Rosemarie. Once I get out of here I'd have to ask Dimitri about that.

"I really am in a hurry. When I have a moment I will look for you." she says pulling her arm out of his grasp and turning on her heels.

She doesn't wait for him to reply because the next thing I know she is in a garden. I don't know how she got there, it happened in the blink of an eye.

The garden sort of looks like a maze. Walking through it she passes all different types of flowers. In the middle of the maze there is a small water fountain with four marble benches around it in a circle.

She's waiting for someone.

Her feelings say as much. She's excited. But deep down she knows she shouldn't be.

She walks to a bush of flowers, roses. What a coincidence.

She pulls one out and brings it up to her nose.

"Why are you so fascinated by roses?" A voice asks.

She jumps up slightly startled and turns to face the voice.

"I honestly don't know, why are you so fascinated by the earth?" she replies.

His back is towards her, he's looking at the fountain. But I'd know that back anywhere.

"Not sure, I guess I like the change in scenery." he replies.

She starts walking to him," A lot of angels have been talking about it."

"About what me liking the earth?" he asks.

She nods even though he can't see her," They think you might love the earth more than God. They've nicknamed you Dimitri."

"Dimitri? Why that?" he asks.

"Dimitri means earth lover." she replies.

He laughs at that, a deep throaty chuckle.

She loves that noise.

"Well if they call me Dimitri because I'm fascinated by the earth then I shall call you Rosemarie because you are fascinated by roses." he says.

She laughs," Well for now we are just Aniel and Hadraniel."

He nods and finally turns around.,"Angels of love and passion." he states.

He gives her a knowing look. She groans and turns around," For God," she states," Love and Passion for God."

He laugh.

"I don't find anything funny, it's the truth." she says crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighs," I don't see why it's so bad to have love and passion for someone other than God."

She starts pacing," You really are a Dimitri, You're spending too much time on the earth its clouding your judgement."

"The earth isn't bad." he replies.

"I'm not saying it is. All I'm saying is that it's changing how you see this."

"Well of course it is, you would think the same way I am if you'd go down to earth more often." he says getting defensive.

"Their's nothing special down there." she says.

"And there is here?" he asks.

She stops pacing and turns to face him. He's looking straight at her with so much passion, is it for the earth? Or for . . . her?

"You know," he starts," the way the light is hitting you were you stand right now, you look so beautiful."

She swallows and looks down," God is beautiful."

He groans," Why is it so difficult with you? Why does it have to be about Him all the time?"

She shrugs," I don't know it just is."

He walks up to her and grabs her shoulders in his hands. She feels the electricity shoot throughout her body.

"See you don't even know," he whispers inches from her face, " Why are we forced to love one person and one person alone."

She pulls her eyes away from his gaze," God is not a person."

He ignores this,"It's like we don't even have a choice." he says.

"We do." she replies

He shakes his head," We don't."

Her breathing comes out in short shallow breaths," And if we did? Then what?"

He grabs her chin in one hand and pulls it up so that she is looking in his eyes,

"Then I would choose you."

He lowers his face down, and then he's kissing her.

Everything comes back now. It's as if I recovered from amnesia or something. All my past lives, every memory, every moment is coming back.

I remember everything now like I lived through it all, which in a sense I did.

I see memories of me all over the world New York, London, France, Japan, Hawaii, Holland, Russia, Israel. Memories of me from everywhere, with Dimitri by my side in every one.

Then it's back to the scene in Heaven. A group of angels, me and Dimitri included, are standing in front of God.

I look around and see so many familiar faces. Well all of them are familiar now that I remember them all. Some memories of a few angels are a little fuzzy. But that's probably because it was one of my oldest memories.

I see Lissa and Christian, Adrian and Sydney, Jill and Tasha. We're all in this group.

But in a way there is a difference between us and the rest of the angels. While they're eyes are filled with hatred and anger ours are filled with love and passion.

God says something and then me and Dimitri walk forward.

"Have you both chosen to follow Lucifer."

Dimitri speaks first," No we don't follow him."

"So you follow me." he states.

But Dimitri denies this too," No we don't follow you either."

God and Lucifer both look confused," Then whom do you follow?" asks God.

Dimitri looks down at me and grabs my hand interlocking our fingers," I follow my heart."

God looks down at out hands,"What does this mean?"

Dimitri speaks again," I don't choose Lucifer and I don't choose you.", he takes a deep breathe and then for everyone to here he says," I choose love."

"I choose the love I have for my Rosemarie."

God looks at me, "Hadraniel?"

I take a deep breath," I choose love too, I choose the love I have for my Dimitri."

"What!?" Lucifer yells.

"You don't mean that Hadraniel, come with me." he says outstretching his hand for me.

I don't move.

"Come with me or the consequences will be fatal." he says in a more threatening voice which causes the opposite effect and instead makes me take a step closer to Dimitri.

"Fine," he says dropping the hand that was outstretched to his side,"have it your way."

He walks until he is standing in front of us. He grabs my face in his hand and says," I won't do much to you, I love you too much for that and I feel like he has corrupted the way you think."

I pull my face away from his hand," You don't know what love is."

He laughs," And you do? All you know is what this Dimitri has told you."

He turns his attention to Dimitri," As for you. You will suffer. For every seventeen years you'll see your so-called 'love' Rose die in front of your eyes. She will die the most horrific way and then seventeen years later when she returns she won't know who you are. You will be the only one who will remember that so-called love. See if you have any love left after that. Hopefully by a few thousand years your heart will be so cold you won't even know the meaning of love."

The next thing I know Lucifer and his followers disappeared. The only ones left were Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Sydney, and Jill. Tasha disappeared along with Lucifer, she was his follower.

"Have all you also decided you will pick the love you have for each other over me?"

They all nod and look down.

He turns his attention to Jill.

"And you?" he asks.

"I choose love too." she squeaks.

"Love? For whom?" he asks.

"Cherubium." she says. Wait, didn't Dimitri call this guy Eddie?

"Angel of wisdom." God states turning to the crowd of his followers.

A young man comes out of the crowd. He has sea blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Yes, God?" he asks.

"Do you choose love for Sushienae?" he asks. Sushienae? That's Jill's name.

She smiles at him encouragingly.

"No Lord, I choose you."

Her smile drops.

"Cherubium?" she asks stunned.

"I love God and I choose him." he says. God nods and Cherubium or Eddie walks back to the crowd.

I look back at Jill and see that she is biting her lip as silent tears fall down her cheeks.

"Now Sushienae what do you choose." he asks.

"I still choose love." she says her jaw trembling.

"Love for who though? Cherubium stated that he doesn't love you." God says.

"I choose love alone. That one day someone will come to love me the way I love them."

God sighs," It's your choice."

He turns to the rest of us," Even though you were not following Lucifer you all have betrayed me and for that I must cast you out of Heaven."

"Wait!" Dimitri yells beside me.

"What is it Aniel?" God asks.

"Can't you take it off? The curse Lucifer put on us."

God shakes his head," I cannot."

Dimitri narrows his eyes," Of course you can you are God you can do whatever you want."

"And maybe I don't want to remove the curse he left on the two of you."

Dimitri falls down on his knees, "Please."

"I know that I have betrayed you and that I love someone more than I love you but the fact still remains. I love you too. And I am still your son. We might have all betrayed you but does that mean that we are no longer your children?"

"You will forever continue being my children and I will continue to wait for the day you return and choose me." He replies.

"So we are still your children. I am your son please. I am asking for you to please help me."

God sighs," I will not remove the curse."

Dimitri sags in defeat.

"But I will help you. Lucifer said that Hadraniel will die every seventeen years. I won't remove that. Instead I'll put a loophole. For every seventeen years that Hadraniel is born and baptized into a religion she will die. But if she is not baptized when she is born then she will live and have the choice to pick Me, Lucifer, or you again."

"What does being baptized into a faith have anything to do with this?" Dimitri asks.

"When you are baptized your parents have made the choice to put you in a faith without your consent. But when she isn't baptized she isn't born without a faith which means she can choose what she wants."

Dimitri gets up," Thank you."

God nods," You might want to say your goodbye now. After I cast you out she won't know who you are."

Dimitri pulls me into his arms," I'm going to miss you so much." he whispers.

"I'm going to miss you too." I reply.

He laughs a forced laugh," You won't even remember me let alone miss me."

I lay my hand over his heart," I'll always recognize you even if my body doesn't my soul will, my heart will. Trust me."

He nods," I trust you."

"I love you." I say burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you to my Rose."

I pull back and see everyone standing in front of God. I don't let go of Dimitri's hand.

"I want to remind you if you ever choose to change your mind I'll be waiting here to greet you back home."

No one replies and just like that, we were cast out of Heaven.

**What do you think!? Rose got all her memories back! Yay! So expect some Romitri fluff coming up and maybe a possible lemon! :3**

**Review Review Review! Let me know what you guys think! **

**If any of you guys are confused please just ask away and I'll answer all your questions in the next chapter.(:**


End file.
